Les secret du père
by Chrissy1984
Summary: Loki a une fille, Lara, est-ce que sa présence va l'empêche de tombe dans l'obscurité ? Quand Thor est bannit d'Asgard sur Terre pour avoir désobéi à son père, le roi. Et les gens accusé Loki de trahison. Est-ce la vérité ? Et dans quelle côté Lara sera, du côté de Loki ou de Thor et ses amis ? Première histoire dans Père et fille : ennemis ou alias ?
1. Désobéissance et dénoncer

Je ne possède pas Thor

Chapitre 1: Désobéissance et dénoncer

J'étais dans une salle sombre et éclairée juste à côté de la salle du trône. Bannières accrocher de chaque côté pour un ancien couloir au milieu de feu chambre allumée. La couleur des murs était or. J'avais les cheveux long et noir comme mon père, Loki, et mes yeux sont bleus clair et selon mon grand-mère, Frigga, la reine d'Asgard et mon oncle, Thor, j'avais la même couleur de yeux que ma mère, Sigyn, la déesse de la fidélité. Je ne l'ai jamais connue, elle est morte, le jour de ma naissance en morte en couche. Mon père ne parle jamais d'elle, un sujet trop douloureux.

Je porte ma robe rouge préféré.

Mon oncle était côté de moi, à ma droit. Mon oncle Thor, du dieu du tonnerre, tenant fièrement son marteau à la main alias Mjöllnir. Il porte son armure, son armure avait une tunique bleue avec col passepoil rouge et un pantalon noir. Sur la chemise bleue, il portait un gilet noir orné d'une superposition d'argent. Il portait une cape rouge vif qui se connectait aux épaules de sa veste. Ses bras étaient couverts d'une sorte de cotte de mailles et il portait des bottes noires aux genoux détaillées.

Mon père était à côté de moi, à ma gauche, il porte son armure préféré.

Nous étions là pour le couramment de Thor, aujourd'hui Thor ne sera plus le prince d'Asgard, mais le roi d'Asgard. Un serviteur tend à oncle Thor un gobelet de vin. Il le boit rapidement, le jette dans le feu directement. Je le regarde, amuser. J'étais sûre qu'il était nerveux, même si il était aussi heureux et fière devenir le nouveau roi.

" Nerveux, frère ? " Demanda papa, curieux.

" As-tu déjà entendu parler de moi ? Nerveux ? " Demanda Thor.

" Il y avait le temps à Nornheim ... " Dit papa.

Je hoche la tête d'accord avec mon père, il m'avait raconte une fois.

" Ce n'était pas nerveux, mon frère. Il était la rage de la bataille. Sinon comment aurais-je pu combattu mon chemin à travers une centaine de guerriers et nous ont sortir vivant ? " Dit Thor, avec arrogant.

" Grace à mon père et sa magie. " Dis-je, fière de mon père.

Mon père me fit un clin d'oeil. Il m'avait dire, qu'il a sauver Thor et lui-même, il les avait voilés en fumée pour alléger leur échapper.

" Certains se battent, d' autres ne font que des trucs. " Dit Thor.

Le serviteur étouffe un rire. Vexe, qu'il rire des victoires de mon père. J'utilise ma magie, ma télékinésie pour faire tombe le verre de vin. Le vin tombe pas terre.

J'avais les même pouvoirs que mon père, télékinésie, Invisibilité, Illusion etc ... C'est mon père qui m'avait appris tout que je savais sur la magie, mais je préféré utiliser ma télékinésie.

Mon père me lance un regarde, réprobateur.

" Lara ... " Dit papa, d'un ton avertissement.

" Maintenant c'était juste une perte de bon du vin. " Dit Thor.

" Je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser ta magie comme ça. " Dit papa.

" Maintenant Loki, ne sois pas si dure avec ta fille. T'avait l'habite d'utiliser ta magie comme ça aussi. " Dit Thor.

Je regarde papa , victoire, papa lance un regard noir à son frère. Thor m'avait parler papa faire des beaucoup de blague avant ma naissance, qu'il était connu comme le Dieu de la Malice. Mais la mort de ma mère, le fait de devoir m'élever près tout seule, même si il avait l'aider de sa famille, l'avait force mûri et grandi plus vite.

" Merci Thor, de saper mon autorité devant ma fille. " Dit Papa, sarcastiquement.

Thor enfile son casque.

" Belles plumes. " Dit papa, d'un ton moqueur.

Je sourire.

" Tu ne veux pas vraiment recommencer ça, hein, vache. " Dit Thor.

" Je suis sincère ! " Dit papa, en savant mineur d'être sincère.

" Tu es incapable de sincérité. " Dit Thor.

" Si avec moi. " Dis-je.

Et c'était vrai il était sincère avec moi, mais j'étais sa fille.

" Suis-je ? " Dit Papa.

Il met sa main sur mon nez et faire mine de le vole. Je me mets ma main sur mes yeux, exaspéré.

" Papa, je ne suis pas une enfant, ça ne marche plus. " Dis-je.

Depuis que je suis enfant, mon père aime faire semblant de me voler le nez. Quand j'étais enfant, je croyais vraiment qu'il me voler mon nez, en grandissant, j'ai sure qu'il semblant. Maintenant, cela m'énerve, et mon père le savait, il le savait pour m'embêter.

" Tu sera toujours mon enfant, je t'aime, ma chérie. " Dit papa, d'un ton sérieux.

Je vois dans ses yeux, l'amour et la fière que mon père a pour moi. Je le prend dans mes bras, touche par ses parole.

" Je t'aime, papa. " Dis-je.

Je l'aime, mon père est mon idole, mon héros. Puis je me rappeler le couramment d'oncle Thor et le regarde.

" Je suis fière de toi, oncle Thor, je sais que tu sera un grand roi. " Dis-je, sérieusement.

Et j'étais vraiment fière de lui. Mon oncle me regarde dans les yeux, chercher quelques, ce qu'il vit doit lui faire plaisir parce qu'il sourire. Je prend mon oncle dans mes bras.

" Tant que tu écoute ta famille et tes amis de temps en temps. " Dis-je, mi-sérieuse et mi-blague.

Thor était arrogant et la moitié du temps, il n'écoute prête personne quand il était buté et qu'il pensait avait avoir raison. Mais il sera un grand roi, temps qu'il mets de temps en temps son orgueil de côté.

Mon père regarde son frère dans les yeux.

" J'ai attendu ce jour avec impatience tant que tu sais. Tu es mon frère et mon ami, quelquefois je suis envieux, mais ne doute jamais que je t'aime. " Dit mon père, parlant de son cœur.

Thor fouille le visage de son frère et ne voit aucune trace d'ironie. Mon oncle pose une main reconnaissante sur l'épaule de mon père. Il nous regarde avec reconnaissance.

" Je vous remercie. " Dit Thor.

Les deux frères se prennent dans les bras de l'autre quelques secondes.

" Donne nous un bisou. " Dit papa, d'un ton moqueur.

" Arrête. " Dit Thor.

Il apporte les derniers ajustements à ses vêtements de cérémonie .

" A quoi je ressemble ? " Demanda Thor, très sérieux.

" Un idiot royale. " Dis-je, d'un moqueur.

" Tu es comme ton père, incapable d'être sérieux. " Dit Thor.

" Tu ressemble à mon oncle qui va devenir roi. " Dis-je, sérieux.

" Comme un roi. " Dit papa.

J'entends l'explosion de la cérémonie klaxon. C'était l'heure de la cérémonie.

" C'est l'heure. " Dit papa.

" Oncle ? " dis-je.

" Vous allez en avant. " Dit Thor.

Je mets ma main sur mon visage, exaspéré, sachant que mon oncle va faire une entre spectaculaire. Mon père le jette un regard méfiant.

" Je serai avec vous. Continuez. " Dit Thor.

Nous se dirigeons à l'intérieur de la salle du trône sans mon oncle. Mon père et moi entrons. Nous prenons notre place à l'avant de la salle à côté gauche du trône. Mon grand-père était assis au sommet de son trône, vêtu d'une armure de cérémonie complète . Il tient sa lance Gungnir devant lui. Il exhale tout le pouvoir et la majesté d'un roi d'Asgard. Ma grand-mère le rejoint à ses côtés. Les trois guerriers et Sif étaient debout à côté de nous. Avec un autre souffle de corne, la foule se tut comme les Einherjar honor garde se déplace dans formation. Ils se séparent pour révéler -

Mon grand-père regarde dans le couloir, jette un coup d'œil sur les guerriers. Thor est nulle part pour être vu. Odin regarde mon père, ce dernière hausse les épaules pour dire à son père qui n'avait aucune idée de ce que faire Thor. Mon grand-père n'est pas content. Un murmure se répand dans la foule. Je soupire, vraiment Thor, devait-il vraiment faire tout un cinéma pour se faire remarque ?

" Où est-il ? " Murmura Volstagg à mon père.

" Il a dit qu'il serait avec nous. " Murmura papa.

Je sourire narquoisement, Sif réalise la vérité, secoue la tête avec désapprobation. Même en temps, j'étais d'accord avec Sif.

" Quoi ? " Demanda Volstagg.

" Mon oncle veut faire une entre spectaculaire. " Dis-je, amuser.

" Eh bien, s'il ne se présente pas bientôt, il ne devrait pas déranger. Odin regarde comme s'il était prêt à le nourrir corbeaux. " Dit Fandral.

Je hoche la tête, d'accord, mon grand-père était furieux, et regarde comme si il voulait tuer Thor pour prendre son temps pour entre dans la salle du trône.

" Je ne m'inquiéterais pas. Père va lui pardonne. Il fait toujours. " Dit papa.

Je jure d'attendre une note de jalousie dans sa voix.

" Comme toi, tu me pardonne toujours quand je fait des conneries. " Dis-je.

A chaque fois que je savais des conneries, il était furieux, me gronde, me punir et me pardonne.

" Et puis ce sera assez marron que le prince héritier sois tuer par son père, le jour de son couramment, parce qu'il a pris son temps pour aller dans la salle du trône. " Dis-je en plaisantant.

Papa sourire, amuser, je rire un peu. Mon grand-père m'a entendu parce qu'il me lance un regard noir, et me fait signe de me taire.

" Désolé. " murmurai-je.

À ce moment-là, au fond du couloir, montez les marches du niveau inférieur - Rugit dans le couloir, Mjolnir à la main, mon oncle Thor s'avança péniblement dans le couloir derrière, l'attrapant derrière son dos. La foule applaudir. Thor fait tourner son marteau avec brio, le tient devant la foule, se prélassant au moment présent, savourant l'adoration, fouettant son auditoire dans une frénésie.

" Oh s'il vous plait. " murmura Sif.

Odin regarde de l'avant, n'aimant pas cet écran spectaculaire. Thor finit de remuer la foule, enfin, puis atteignit le devant de la salle, s'agenouilla devant son père et sa mère. Frigga lui jette un coup d'œil réprimandant. Thor lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Odin frappe Gungnir au sol avec un BOOM assourdissant. La foule se tait. Odin parle avec une autorité discrète et sans effort. Il soulève Gungnir devant lui.

" Gungnir. Son but est vrai, son pouvoir est fort. Depuis, j'ai défendu Asgard et la vie des innocents à travers les Neuf Royaumes depuis le début du Grand Début. Et bien que le jour soit venu pour un nouveau roi de manier sa propre arme, ce devoir reste inchangé. Thor fils d'Odin, mon héritier. " Dit mon grand-père.

Un clair de douleur et jalousie passer sur le visage de papa, mais disparu très vite. Je prend sa main pour le rassure. J'ai toujours sûre que mon père été jaloux de son frère.

" Mon premier-né. Si longtemps confié à ce puissant marteau, Mjolnir. Forgé au coeur d'une étoile mourante, en métal sacré d'Uru. Un seul peut le lever. Un seul est digne. Quiconque manie ce marteau commande la foudre et l'orage. Son pouvoir n'a pas d'équivalent - en tant qu'arme, pour détruire ou en tant qu'outil, pour construire. C'est un compagnon digne d'un roi. " Dit mon grand-père.

Je retiens un bâillement, commence déjà à en avoir marre du discours de mon grand-père. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fait un discours long pour faire de Thor un roi. Il pouvoir faire un petit discours.

" Aujourd'hui, je te confie le plus grand honneur des neuf royaumes. Le trône sacré d'Asgard. J'ai beaucoup sacrifié pour parvenir à la paix. De même, une nouvelle génération doit faire des sacrifices pour maintenir cette paix. Responsabilité, devoir, honneur. Ce ne sont pas simplement des vertus auxquelles nous devons aspirer. Ils sont essentiels à chaque soldat et à chaque roi. " Dit mon grand-père.

Je frissonner, commençant avoir froid et me frottent les membres pour me réchauffer alors que l'air était de plus en plus froid dans la salle. Ce n'était pas normal ce froid, quelque chose se passer. Je regarde autour de moi, remarque que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir froid, les autres aussi avaient froid. Thor se retourne pour faire face à son père. Odin regarde son fils avec fierté.

" Thor fils d'Odin, jure-tu de garder les Neuf Royaumes ? " Demanda mon grand-père.

Je les regarde, intéresser. Enfin, la partie intéressant commence, c'est pas trop tôt.

" Je le jure. " Jura Thor.

" Jure-tu de préserver la paix ? " Demanda mon grand-père.

" Je le jure. " Jura Thor.

" Jure-tu de rejeter toute ambition égoïste et de ne t'engager que pour le bien de tous les royaumes ? " Demanda mon grand-père.

Je me mord la lèvre, décile d'image mon oncle ne pas faire preuve d'égoïsme dans ses décisivement. Mais en temps j'étais dure avec lui, il est loyer et gentil et protecteur avec sa famille et ses amis.

" Je le jure. " Jura Thor.

" Alors ce jour-là, moi, Odin père de tout, je te proclame - " Dit Odin.

Il s'arrête de parler et hésite, remarquant un spectacle étrange devant lui, je le remarque aussi. La glace rampe à la surface des grandes bannières, créant un son de craquement inquiétant. Mon père, Thor, ses camarades et la foule le voient aussi. Une seule espèce pouvait de la glace et du froid comme ça.

_Les géants de glaces._

Je réalise avec horreur.

" Les géant de glaces. " Dit mon grand-père, horreur.

Toute ma vie, les gens m'avait dit que les géant de glace été des monstres sans coeur, tuer des gens sans pitiés. Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais une peur bleu des géants de glace. Je savais des cauchemars d'eux. Mon père me rassuré toujours après chaque de mes cauchemars qu'il me protégera d'eux et que j'étais sécurité avec lui. Je me suis toujours sentis protège avec mon père. Inconsciemment, je prend la main de mon père.

" Tout va bien, ma chérie. " murmura papa, d'un ton rassuré.

Mon grand-père se redressa rapidement, frappe le sol avec son bâton pour envoyer le Destructeur pour tuer les géant de glace, avant de sortir de la salle, les sons lointains d'une bataille se répercutent dans les profondeurs du palais. Sif et les Warriors Three s'emparent de leurs armes alors que Thor sort de la salle. Mon père et moi le suivons.

* * *

Thor entre, puis regarde choqué à la vue devant lui. Sif, les Warriors Three, mon père et moi se précipitons derrière mon oncle et s'arrêtent net. Je regarde avec horreur la scène devant moi. Les gardes qui protège le cercueil étaient morts. Tuer par les géant de glaces. La glace est brisé et en train de fondre est éparpillé sur le sol. Je ne vois pas clairement les corps à la peau bleue des géants de glace, j'ai juste un aperçu de leurs restes tordus et qui couvent sur le sol. Ils viennent de perdre une bataille sauvage contre le destructeur. Au milieu d'eux, enveloppés dans l'ombre, se tient la destructeur en métal noir, une lueur de feu venant de l'intérieur. C'est le destructeur. Il tient le cercueil dans ses mains.

" Le destructeur. " Dit Sif.

" Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende. " Dit Volstagg, impressionné.

Je savais que ce n'était pas une légende, mon grand-père me l'avait dire une fois. Mon grand-père se place derrière les Asgardiens, alors que le Destructeur replace le Cercueil sur son socle. Il revient à son poste, lueur ardente s'éteint en son sein. Fandral regarde autour de la Vault, mal à l'aise.

" Je n'ai jamais été dans le coffre-fort auparavant. On dit que le Tesseract a déjà été tenu ici. " Dit Fandral.

Le Tesseract, un cubte bleu qui peut voyager dans l'espace et peut ouvrir des portails vers n'importe quelle partie de l'univers et permettre des voyages interdimensionels. Le Tesseract fut apporté sur Terre par mon grand-père qui le laissa sur cette planète pour une raison inexpliquée. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi il avait laisser le Tessaract sur la Terre.

" Le Tesseract ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende aussi ! " Dit Volstagg, impressionné.

" Chut ! " Dit Sif.

Odin surveille la destruction.

" Les Jotuns doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait ! " Dit Thor, en colère.

" Ils ont payé de leur vie. Le destroyer a fait son travail et le cercueil est en sécurité. Tout est bien. " Dit Odin.

Tout va bien ? Les gardes étaient morts.

" _Tout va bien?!_ Ils ont fait irruption dans le coffre-fort des armes! Si les géants des glaces avaient volé même un de ces reliques- " Dit Thor, en colère.

" Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. " Dit Odin.

" Mais comment sont-ils entre dans Asgard sans qu'Heimdall les voir ? " Demandais-je, choqué.

Heimdall est le frère de Sif. Il est le gardien d'Asgard se tenant sur le pont arc-en-ciel Bifröst, fidèle du roi Odin. Il a le pouvoir de voir tout ce qu'il se passer sur les 9 royaumes et entendre tout. Je trouve ça flippante qu'il peut tout voir. Mais je voulais savoir comment les géants des glaces sont entre dans Asgard sans qu'Heimdall le sache ? Comment sont-ils entre dans Asgard sans utiliser le Bifröst ?

" Lara a raison. Je veux savoir pourquoi ils - " Dit Thor.

Odin l'interrompu.

" Le cercueil des hivers anciens appartenait aux Jotuns. Ils croient que c'est leur droit de naissance. " Dit mon grand-père.

Après que les Asgard avait gagne le guerre contre les Jotuns, mon grand-père leur avait volé le cercueil et garde à Asgard pendant tout ces années.

" J'ai une trêve avec Laufey, le roi Jotun. " Dit Odin.

Et je compris ce que mon grand-père veut dire, que nous ne pouvons pas aller à Jotunheim, pour avoir des réponds par peur que nous brisons la trêve et déclarons la guerre contre les Jotuns.

" Il vient de rompre votre trêve ! Nous devons agir ! " cria Thor.

Je grimace, c'est pas bon, ça sens la dispute entre mon oncle et mon grand-père. Mon grand-père semblant pense la même chose, parce qu'il se tourne vers Sif et les trois guerriers.

" Laisse-nous ! " ordonna Odin.

Les amies de Thor, les gens qui sont comme mes oncles et ma tante, sortent. Odin regarde Thor, alors que mon père et moi l'observons.

" Et quelle action fera-tu ? " Demanda mon grand-père, curieux.

" Entrez dans Jotunheim comme vous le faisiez autrefois, donnez-leur une leçon, brisez leur esprit afin qu'ils n'osent plus jamais tenter de franchir nos frontières ! " Dit mon oncle.

Je grimace, mon oncle était très protecteur, c'est pour ça qu'il voulait brise les géants de glace pour les décourager de ne pas revenir à Asgard, mais ce n'était pas la salutation. Mon grand-père m'avait donner une leçon sur la politique qu'un roi ou une reine ne sache pas à faire la guerre, mais se prépare pour la guerre. Et connaissance le tempérament de mon oncle, il pourrait probablement déclare la guerre.

" Tu ne pense qu'en guerrier ! " cria mon grand-père.

" C'était un acte de guerre ! " cria mon oncle, en colère.

Je ne pense pas que c'était un acte de guerre, en vrai, je pense plus que c'était la stupidité des voleurs. Mais je préféré ferme garde ma bouche plutôt que de me mettre entre ces deux-là qui ils se disputes.

" Ce n'était que l'acte de quelques-uns, voués à l'échec. " Dit mon grand-père.

" Ils ont sont aller trop loin ! " cria mon oncle.

" Nous allons trouver la brèche dans nos défenses. Il sera trouvé et il sera scellé. " Dit Odin.

Bonne décision.

" En tant que roi d'Asgard, je voudrais- " Dit Thor.

" Tu n'es pas roi. Pas encore. " Dit Odin, en colère.

Je vois dans le visage de mon grand-père que mon oncle l'a poussé aussi loin que possible, mais je remarque que mon oncle est blessé par les parole de son père qu'il n'est pas encore roi. Furieux, il recule, puis s'en va, en poussant les portes si fort qu'ils le font sonner derrière lui. Odin le regarde partir. Je regarde mon père, mal à l'aise, et il me sourire, rassurant.

' _Je vais lui parler, ma chérie._ ' Dit mon père dans ma tête.

Mon père est télépathie, il peut parler dans le tête des gens, et moi je suis télépathie, c'était hérédité il faut crois. Mon père m'avait appris comme le contrôle et à créé des bloque mentale pour empêche les gens d'entre dans ma tête.

* * *

J'entre dans la salle du banquet pour voir que l'une des tables du festivités été renverse. Je supposé qu'en colère mon oncle l'avait renverse et pris ses frustration sur le pauvre table. La fête avait été prépare par les serviteurs pour fête le couramment d'oncle Thor, mais qui était maintenant annuler. Je plains les serviteurs qui vont devoir tout nettoyer. Je vois que les trois guerriers et Sif sont dans la pièce aussi et que Volstagg regarde la nourriture par terre comme si son monde entier était détruit. Je vois mon père parler avec mon oncle, enfin il murmure à mon oncle. Dieu fait de quoi il lui parler.

" C'est de la folie ! " Dit mon père.

J'étais confus pourquoi mon père dit à mon oncle que c'était de la folie et de quoi ils parlent.

" Papa, quoi est la folie ? " Demandai-je, confus.

" Rien, ma chérie ! Ton oncle a fait une plaisanterie ! " Dit mon père.

" La sécurité de notre famille et de notre royaume n'est pas une blague. Nous allons à Jotunheim. " Dit oncle Thor.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père avait dit que mon oncle plaisanterie. Mon oncle voulait aller à Jotunheim, pour avoir des réponds, je voulais aussi des réponds. Je voulais savoir comment les géants de glace sont entre à Asgard sans que personne ne le sache, par même Heimdall la vue. Je voulais savoir qui était le traître qui avait aider les géants de glace a entre à Asgard sans se faire remarquer. Parce que les géants de glace ont dû avoir de l'aider de quelqu'un d'Asgard pour entre aussi facile sans être remarque dans Asgard, donc il y a un traître.

Mais nous ne pouvons pas aller sur Jotunheim parce que le roi nous l'a interdit et désobéir à l'ordre du roi ce sera comme une trahison encore plus si nous déclarons la guerre et vu le tempérament de mon oncle, il pourrait probablement déclarer la guerre. Il était furieux que les géants de glace sont entre Asgard sans que nous le remarque.

" C'est une blague, j'espère. " Dis-je, choqué.

" Quoi ?! " Demanda Fandreal, lui aussi choqué.

" Thor, de toutes les lois d'Asgard, c'est une loi que tu ne doit pas enfreindre. " Dit Sif.

Mon père regarde, intriguée par la procédure.

" Ce n'est pas comme un voyage sur Terre, où tu invoque un peu de foudre et de tonnerre, et les mortels te voir comme un dieu. C'est Jotunheim. " Dit Fandral.

" Et si les géants du givre ne te tuent pas, ton père le fera ! " Dit Volstagg.

En effet, mon grand-père sera tellement furieux contre mon oncle pour aller à Jotunheim contre son ordre qu'il pourrait le tuer.

" Mon père s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'à Jotunheim, a vaincu ses armées et a pris son cercueil ! Nous cherchions simplement des réponses. " Dit Thor.

" C'est interdit ! " Dit Sif.

Oh non, il ne faut jamais dire à mon oncle de ne pas faire ce qu'il est interdit parce que il le sera encore plus. Thor mesure ses amis et moi et sourit. Il présente ses arguments avec enthousiasme et conviction charismatique.

" Mes amis et ma nièce, avez-vous oublié tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble ? " Dit mon oncle.

Il se tourne vers Fandral.

" Qui t'a amené dans l'étreinte douce des jeunes filles les plus exotiques de tout Yggdrasil ? " Dit mon oncle.

Je roules des yeux, Fandral sourire à ce souvenir.

" Tu l'as fait. " Dit Fandral.

Thor se tourne vers Hogun.

" Qui t'a mené dans la plus glorieuse des batailles ... " Dit Thor.

Puis il regarde Volstagg.

" ... et à des mets si succulents, tu pensait être mort et allé à Valhalla ? " Demanda Thor, en connaissance déjà la réponse.

" Tu l'as fait. " Répondit Volstagg et Hogun, ensemble.

Il se tourne vers Sif.

" Et qui a prouvé le contraire à tous ceux qui se moquaient de l'idée qu'une jeune fille puisse être l'un des guerriers les plus féroces que ce royaume ait jamais connu ? " Demanda Thor.

Je ricane. C'est Sif qui a prouve au gens qu'une femme pouvait être l'un des guerriers plus féroces du royaume.

" Sif. " Répondis-je.

" Je l'ai fait. " Dit Sif.

" Vrai. Mais je t'ai soutenu ... " Dit Thor, rapidement.

Puis il me regarde.

" Lara, qui t'a apprend à te battre et te rendre force. " Dit mon oncle.

" Toi. " Admis-je.

Mon oncle m'apprends à me battre depuis que j'ai 16 ans, au début mon père n'était pas d'accord, mais j'ai incité et supplier et à la fin, il a accepter à contrecoeur, surtout quand mon oncle lui dit que j'avais besoin de savoir me défendre. J'aime me battre contre mon oncle, jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'ai jamais réussi à le battre, mais je progrès à un jour je réussirais.

Je remarque mon père regarde attentivement mon oncle.

" Mes amis, croyez-moi maintenant. Nous devons fais ça. " Dit Thor.

Les autres échangent des regards inquiets, réalisent qu'il n'y a pas moyen de le convaincre. Je suis aussi inquiet qu'eux parce que Thor ira sur Jotunheim avec ou sans nous, peu importe ce que nous le disons pour qu'il change d'agir, il ne changera pas d'agir, mais ci il va seule à Jotunheim, il mourra, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser aller à Jotunheim sans nous.

" Allons. Vous n'allez pas laisser mon frère, ma nièce et moi prendre toute la gloire, n'est-ce pas ? " Demanda Thor.

Mon père le regarde, étonnamment, furieux. Je pense qu'il était furieux contre mon oncle, parce qu'il avait dire que j'allais avec eux à Jotunheim, et mon père a toujours surprotecteur de moi, et dès soit ça m'énerve.

" Quoi ? " Demanda mon père, furieux.

Oncle Thor ne semblait pas remarque que son frère était furieux contre lui ou si il le remarqué, il le ne montre pas.

" Toi et Lara venez avec moi ... " Dit mon oncle.

" Oui ... " Dis-je.

J'allais dire que je serais à leurs cotés à Jotunheim, mais mon père me coupe la parole.

" Ni pense pas, Lara. Tu ne viens pas ! " ordonna mon père.

" Père ... " Dis-je, en colère.

Mais il m'ignora et regarde son frère.

" Je ne te laisserai pas entrer seul à Jotunheim, mon frère. Je serai à tes côtés, mais à un condition, Lara ne viens pas avec nous. " Dit mon père.

" Mais, je peux me battre. " Dis-je.

Je voulais y aller avec eux, mais si j'ai peur des géants de glace, je veux être avec eux pour les aider.

" Je suis d'accord, Lara peut se battre, je l'a forme. " Dit Thor.

" Et oui ? Thor, est ce que Lara a réussi à te battre une seule fois ? " Demanda mon père, ironiquement.

Mon père savait que non, non je n'avais jamais réussi à battre mon oncle.

" Non, mais ça c'est parce que je suis le meilleur guerrier. " Dit oncle Thor avec arrogant.

" Jotunheim est un endroit dangereux. Lara est ma fille, je décidé, si elle vient avec nous ou non, par toi, Thor. " Dit mon père, froidement.

A mon grand surpris, mon oncle ne dit rien, comme si il compris qu'il ne fallait pas insisté.

' _Et puis tu a peur des géants de glace._ ' Dit mon père dans ma tête.

Il me parler toujours dans ma tête par télépathie, il ne voulait pas que les gens nous entends. Mais il avait raison, j'ai peur des géants de glace, mais je suis prête à faire face à ma peur pour protège ma famille.

' _Et je veux que tu vas dire à ton grand-père que nous allons à Jotunheim._ ' Dit mon père.

' _Quoi_ ? ' Demandai-je.

J'étais choqué que mon père me demander d'aller dire à mon grand-père qu'ils allez sur Jotunheim derrière sur dos, sera une trahison en vers le roi d'aller à Jotunheim contre son ordre, mais sera une trahison en vers eux d'allez en dire au roi qu'ils vont Jotunheim.

' _Tu vu le tempérament de ton oncle, il pourrait problament déclarer la guerre._ ' Dit mon père.

Il avait vu Thor tellement furieux que si il n'avait pas ses réponds à ses questions, il pourrait déclare la guerre. Il avait propose à son père d'allez Jotunheim pour brisez les esprit des géants de glace afin qu'ils n'osent plus jamais tenter de franchir nos frontières. J'ai trouve un peu dure de brise les géants de glace pour le crime de trois d'entre eux, mais si c'était pour nous protège.

' _Très bien, j'attendrais 5 minutes après vous quittez le palais._ ' Dis-je.

' _Merci ma chérie._ ' Dit mon père, soulager.

" Et moi. " Dit Volstagg et Fandral, ensemble.

Je n'étais pas surpris, je savais que les amis de Thor accepterons de l'accompagne, ses amis lui sont très fidèle.

" Et moi. Les trois guerriers se battent ensemble. " Dit Hogun.

" Je crains que nous vivions pour le regretter. " Dit Sif.

Elle avait raison, parce que quand ils vont revenir, Odin va les tuer.

" Si on a de la chance. " Dit Volstagg.

* * *

Après qu'ils ont quitter le palais, j'ai attendu 5 minutes, puis j'ai couru dans le salle du trône. Mon grand-père était assis au sommet de son trône, parler un des ses gardes, de quelque chose. Il sourire quand il me voit.

" Grand-père ! " Dis-je, essoufflé.

Je prend mon souffle. Mon grand-père interrompre sa conversation avec le garde et me regarde.

" Et bien qu'y a-t-il, Lara ? " Demanda mon grand-père, amuser.

Je le regarde, horrifier, le sourire du visage de mon grand-père disparu, est devient sérieux.

" Mon père, oncle Thor et ses amis sont aller à Jotunheim. " Dis-je.

Je vois que mon grand-père est en colère, furieux. Il prend Gungnir et il se tourne vers son garde.

" Préparez mon cheval, je pars les chercheurs." Ordonna mon grand-père, froidement.

Il quitte la salle du trône en courent.


	2. Soupçon de trahison

Chapitre 2 : Soupçon de trahison

J'étais assis mon cheval, traverser le pont Arc-En-Ciel, large et plat, il va directement du palais au brumes et vide noir de l'espace au-delà. Au loin loin d'avant, le pont continue sur jusqu'à ce atteint l'observatoire du Bifröst, là où je me dirigeas. J'entre dans l'observatoire, descendre de mon cheval, et monte sur une plate-forme. HEIMDALL lui-même, le gardien d'Asgard, se tient à son poste sur le grand appareil de contrôle situé au centre de la pièce et son épée massive dans le panneau de commande.

Heimdall a quelque chose d'un autre monde en lui, même pour ce royaume, son visage sévère et intimidant, pratiquement dissimulé par une armure. Quelque chose brille sous sa visière, comme des étoiles scintillantes.

" Je vous ai vu dire au roi où sont aller Thor et les autres. " Dit Heindall.

Je jure silencement, j'aurais dû pense que Heindall m'aurai vu balances les autres au roi.

" Tu aurai préféré que je les laisser mourir sur Jotunheim. Tu sais très bien qu'ils pourraient mourir. " Dis-je.

Je regarde le Bifrost, mon grand-père doit être Jotunheim maintenant.

" Le roi est sur Jotunheim. " Dis-je, mais si je le savait déjà.

" Oui, mais vous le savez. " Dit Heindall.

C'est moi ou j'ai l'apprécions que Heindall me reproche d'avoir dit roi où Thor, mon père et les autres sont aller. Je n'ai jamais été très proche d'Heindall, mais je ne pensais pas qui me le reproche. Mais peut-être que j'aurais dût y pense Heindall voir Thor comme un ami, et Sif est sa soeur, et j'ai dit au roi que sa soeur et ses amis été aller sur Jotunheim contre l'ordre du roi, en savant que le roi sera furieux contre eux.

Heimdall tourne son épée dans le panneau de commande. La tourelle géante de l'observatoire bascule vers une partie de l'espace. Enfin, Heimdall plonge son épée plus profondément dans le panneau de commande. La grande tourelle tire, la lumière arc-en-ciel de l'énergie Bifrost s'en échappe. Le Bifrost s'ouvre au bout de la plate-forme. Les Asgardiens sort du Bifrost. Le vortex se ferme derrière eux alors que tout se tait. Odin tire l'épée de Heimdall du panneau de commande et la lui jette, furieux contre Heimdall pour avoir laisser mon père et les autres d'aller à Jotunheim. Heimdall recule. Je grimace, tout ça ne va pas bien se terminer.

Oncle Thor se concentra sur son père, et il ne semblant pas me remarque. Je soupire de soulagement, heureuse qu'il ne me remarque pas, parce que vu comment il était en colère contre son père pour les ramener. Comment réagira-t-il si il savait que c'était moi qui avait dire au roi où ils sont aller ? Je pense qu'il sera furieux.

Mon père se dirige vers moi et embrasser mon front.

' _Merci, ma chérie._ ' Dit mon père dans ma tête.

Je savais qu'il me remercie pour aller dire au roi où ils y étaient.

' _Que s'est-t-il passée ?_ ' Demandai-je.

Il soupire, et je savais que je n'allais pas aime ce qu'il allait.

' _Thor a déclare la guerre aux géants de glace._ ' Dit mon père, sombrement.

Je me sentis culpabilité, si j'avais été plus rapide pour mon grand-père qu'ils sont Jotunheim, il aura été aller plus rapide sur Jotunheim et aura pu empêche mon oncle de déclare la guerre. C'était de ma faute.

' _Ce n'est pas de ta faute._ ' Dit mon père.

Il me pris dans ses bras, me rassuré.

" Je protégeais ma maison. " cria Thor, en colère.

J'avais oublié pendant une minute qu'ils étaient là.

" Tu ne peut pas protéger tes amis. Comment peux-tu espérer protéger un royaume ? " Demanda mon grand-père.

Il se tourne vers les autres.

" Amenez-le à la salle de guérison ! " Ordonna Odin.

Sif, Volstagg et Hogun se dépêchent d'aider Fandral à sortir de la pièce, Heindall a la sagesse de partie avec les autres, en savant que le roi était furieux contre lui.

" Il n'y aura pas de royaume à protéger si tu as peur d'agir ! " Dit oncle Thor.

Odin le regarde.

" Quoi qu'il en coûte, le monde doit savoir que le nouveau roi d'Asgard ne sera pas méprisé. " cria Thor, en colère.

Méprisé ? C'est ce qu'il sera si il devient un tyran et fait tout le monde qui sont un crime, ce qui aller faire aux géants de glace.

" C'est la fierté et la vanité qui parle ! Pas le dirigeant ! As-tu oublié tout ce que je t'ai appris ? Qu'en est-il de la patience, de la ruse du guerrier ? " cria mon grand-père, lui aussi en colère.

" Pendant que tu attends et sois patient, les Neuf Royaumes se moquent de nous ! Les vieilles manières sont faites. Tu resterais debout pendant que Asgard tombe ! " cria Thor.

Je le horrifier par ce qu'il dire ou crie, mon grand-père ne laissera jamais Asgard, jamais. A alors pourquoi mon oncle dit ça ?

" Thor- " Dis-je.

Mon père me faire signe de me taire.

' _Ne pas._ ' Dit mon père dans ma tête.

Alors je me tais, il avait raison, il est préférable de ne pas se mêler d'une dispute entre mon grand-père et mon oncle.

" Tu es un garçon vaniteux, gourmand et cruel ! " cria Odin, furieux.

" Et tu es un vieil homme fou et un imbécile ! " cria Thor, en colère.

Le monde entier semble s'arrêter aux mots de Thor. Je mets mes mains sur ma bouche, choqué, et encore plus horrifier par ses parole de Thor. Je ne pouvais pas crois ce que j'avais entendu, non, mon oncle ne pouvais pas avait dire mon grand-père été vieil, fou et imbécile. J'ai dû mal entendre, mais quand je regarde mon père, qui avait ferme les yeux, lui aussi choqué, et mon grand-père, qui était silencieux, furieux, blesser, choqué, mais surtout furieux, je réaliser avec horreur que j'avais bien entendu. Mon père ouvre les yeux. Quand mon grand-père parle à nouveau, il y a quelque chose de terrifiant sous le calme de ses paroles.

" Un fou, oui ! J'étais fou de penser que tu étais prêt. " Dit mon grand-père, calmement.

Je les regarde, inquiète de la décision de mon grand-père, mon père aussi était inquiète parce qu'il fait un pas en avant vers son père, l'implorant.

" Père- " Dit mon père.

Mon grand-père se retourne et lui lance un regard à qui le stoppe net.

" Thor, fils d'Odin ... Tu as désobéi à l'ordre express de ton roi. Par ton arrogance et ta stupidité, tu as ouvert ces royaumes pacifiques et ces vies innocentes aux horreurs de la guerre. " Dit mon grand-père avec le ton d'un roi.

Il plonge Gungnir dans le panneau de contrôle de l'Observatoire. La tourelle tourne, le bâtiment d'énergie Bifrost avec la colère d'Odin. Il se déclenche lorsque le Bifrost s'ouvre à la fin de la plate-forme, créant un portail derrière Thor. Je regarde mon grand-père, confus, me demander ce qu'il allait faire, je voulais lui demande, mais j'avais le courage, parce qu'il était si furieux contre mon oncle. Alors je me tourne vers ma père.

' _Que vas faire grand-père ?_ ' Demandai-je, dans ma tête.

' _Je ne sais pas._ ' Répondit mon père, aussi confus que moi.

Je regarde mon grand-père, qui se tourne vers son fils avec colère.

" Tu es indigne de ce royaume ... " Dit mon grand-père.

Il a attrapé un disque sur la poitrine de Thor, qui le regarde, choqué.

" ... indigne de ton titre ... " Dit mon grand-père.

Il déchire la cape de Thor.

" ... indigne de cette famille que tu as trahis. Je te prends tes pouvoirs. " Dit mon grand-père.

Il tend la main vers son fils. Mjolnir s'enfuit de la prise de mon oncle dans la main de mon grand-père. Je commence enfin à ce que mon grand-père, mais j'espère me trompe, non, mon grand-père ne pouvais pas faire mon oncle, son fils. Il ne pouvais pas l'abandonner, par vrai ? J'aurai voulu avoir de demander à qu'il ne fait pas ça, mais je ne pouvais pas ouvrier la bouche pour parler.

Pourtant, je ne voulais pas que mon oncle soit banni, je voulais qu'il reste avec nous sur à Asgard.

" Au nom de mon père ... " Dit mon grand-père.

Un doigt de foudre sort du marteau et frappe oncle Thor, désintégrant le bras droit de son armure et une partie de la pièce de poitrine.

" ... et de son père avant ... " Dit mon grand-père.

Je vois horreur un autre foudre sort du Mjolnir désintègre le reste de l'armure de mon oncle, y compris la cape et le disque déchiré au sol.

" Je te banni ! " Dit mon grand-père.

Il pousse Mjolnir devant lui et - avec un coup de tonnerre -

" NON ! " criai-je.

Je couru vers lui pour attrape son bras pour l'empêche de disparaît dans le Bifrost, dans un royaume inconnu, mais mon père prend mes bras, me prend dans ses bras pour m'empêche.

" Lâche-moi. " criai-je, en luttent pour me libérer de son emprise.

Je regarde, impuissance, horreur et choqué, mon oncle Thor est projeté en arrière dans le Bifrost ouvert et disparaît dans le vortex. Odin tient Mjolnir dans sa main et le regarde, amèrement. Il ferme les yeux, perdu dans sa contemplation, et je l'entends murmure quelque chose doucement.

" Quiconque tient ce marteau, s'il en est digne, possédera le pouvoir de Thor. " Murmura Odin.

Soudain, il se retourne et lance le marteau dans le Bifrost, puis le vortex se ferme. Mon père me libérer enfin, je court à l'endroit où était mon oncle quelque secondes plus tôt, je m'accroupie, puis regarde mon grand-père, avec colère. J'étais furieux qu'il est banni mon oncle, je savais qu'il avait raison d'être furieux contre mon oncle. Mais je m'attends à qu'il le punir, par le bannir.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu l'as banni ? Ton fils. " criai-je, furieux.

" Il a besoin d'apprendre une leçon, une leçon qu'il n'apprendra pas sur Asgard. " Dit mon grand-père, calmement.

Mon père m'approche de moi et mets sa main sur mon épaule pour me calme.

" Quelle leçon ? " Demanda mon père.

" L'humilité. " Répondit mon grand-père.

Je le regarde, choqué, puis pousser le main de mon père de mon épaule, me lève et part en courant.

" LARA ! " J'entends mon père crie.

Mais je l'ignore.

* * *

Moi, Sif, mon père et les trois Guerriers étions, abattus et sous le choc des obus, encore sous le choc des événements de la journée, le guerre qui aller arrive contre les géants de glace, le bannissement Thor. Nous sommes assis devant un feu central. Mon attention été sur le feu, pensive, j'étais aller ici pour regarde le feu, regarde le feu m'a toujours calme et aider à réfléchir, ça m'aider à me calme après le choqué du bannissement de mon oncle. Je pensais toujours aux raison de mon grand-père de bannissement de mon oncle comme quoi il doit un leçon, qu'il n'apprendra pas ici avec nous, sa famille. L'humilité. Comment peut-il apprendre l'humilité dans un royaume inconnu, et pas sur Asgard ? Je ne comprends pas. Mais, j'espère que mon oncle apprendre très vite sa leçon et rentrerai à Asgard, à la maison le plus vite possible. Il me manque, je manque de passer du temps avec lui, de m'entraîner avec lui, notre moment oncle/nièce.

Hogun atteint les flammes, me sort de mes penses, je lui lance un regard noir pour ça, il a juste secoué la tête, mais ne dit rien. Je pense qu'il trop choqué par le bannissement de mon oncle pour me dit quelque chose. Il sort des pierres de guérison fragiles. Ni le feu, ni les pierres ne le brûlent. Alors qu'il place soigneusement les pierres sur les blessures de ses camarades, les pierres commencent à briller. Il les écrase en poudre. Les blessures de ses camarades guérissent au contact de la poudre rougeoyante. Fandral gémit de douleur alors que Hogun guérissait sa plaie béante. Volstagg regarde la peau de son bras - en train de guérir, mais encore noirci par le contact nécrosant du géant de glace. Mon père le regarde, puis regarde son propre bras, je sens qu'il sait passer quelque chose qu'il ne pas dit sur Jotunheim, mais quoi ?

" Nous n'aurions jamais dû le laisser partir. " Dit Volstagg.

J'étais d'accord, si nous avons empêche oncle Thor d'aller sur Jotunheim. Nous ne serons pas sur le point de commence une guerre contre les géants de glace, et mon oncle n'aurai pas été banni, mais il n'avait rien que nous avons pu le dire pour qu'il change d'avis. Il est très borné, surtout quand il pense avoir raison.

" Il n'y avait pas moyen de l'arrêter. " Dit Sif.

" Au moins, il est seulement banni, pas mort. C'est ce que nous serions tous si ce garde n'avait pas dit à Odin où nous étions allés. " Dit Fandral.

J'étais choqué, ils croient que c'était un garde qu'il avait au roi qu'ils étaient aller sur Jotunheim ? Ils ne savaient pas que c'était moi qui avais au roi ? Je ne savais pas si je devais me sentis soulage qu'ils ne sachent pas la vérité ou pas.

" Comment la garde a-t-elle même su ? " Demanda Volstagg.

Je demande pourquoi mon père regarde toujours son bras.

" Ce n'est pas le garde qui est allés dit au roi où vous étiez allés. " Dis-je, en soupirant.

Tous le monde me regarde, choqué, et bien mon père me regarde avec un avertissement silence de me taire.

" C'est moi qui l'est dit au roi. " Admis-je.

" Quoi ? " Demanda Frandral, choqué.

" Tu as faire quoi ? " Demanda Sif en colère.

" Tu m'as très bien entendu. " Répondis-je.

" Tu l'as dit au roi ? " Demanda Volstagg, d'un ton reproche.

" Je lui ai dit. J'ai dit à Lara d'aller à Odin après notre départ. Lara a sauvé nos vies ! Et de Thor. Je ne savais pas que mon père le bannirait pour ce qu'il a fait. " Dit mon père.

" Moi non plus. " Dis-je.

Je ne savais pas que mon grand-père bannirait mon oncle, j'avais été tellement choqué.

" Loki, Lara, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir aider Thor maintenant. Vous devez aller chez le père de tous et le convaincre de changer d'avis ! " Dit Sif.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais mon père me coupe la parole.

" Et si je le fais, alors quoi ? J'aime Thor plus chèrement que quiconque, mais vous savez ce qu'il est. Il est arrogant. Il est imprudent. Il est dangereux. Vous avez vu comment il était aujourd'hui. Est-ce ce dont Asgard a besoin de son roi ? " Dit mon père.

Il avait raison sur oncle Thor. Les autres échangent des regards, déchirés. Mon père a un point. Il quitte la pièce. Hogun le regarde.

" Il peut parler du bien d'Asgard, mais il a toujours été jaloux de Thor. " Dit Sif.

Je lui lance un regard noir.

" Tu sais que c'est la vérité, Lara. " Dit Sif.

Oui, je savais que mon père été jaloux de mon oncle, mais j'ai toujours évité d'en parler à voix haute.

" Nous avons sauver vos vies, Sif. " Dis-je.

" C'est vrai, mais nous devrions être reconnaissants envers toi et ton père, Lara. Vous avez sauvé nos vies. " Dit Volstagg.

" De rien. " Dis-je.

" Laufey a dit qu'il y avait des traîtres à la maison d'Odin. " Dit Hogun.

Les autres se tournent vers Hogun, habituellement silencieux. Je le regard, glacial, n'aime pas ce qu'il insinuer.

" Tais-toi, Hogun, mon père n'est pas un traître. " Dis-je, froidement.

" Pourquoi est-ce que chaque fois que tu choisis de parler, cela doit être quelque chose de sombre et de sinistre ? " Demanda Fandral.

" Un maître de la magie pourrait facilement amener trois Jotuns à Asgard. " Dit Hogun.

Je me lève du canapé, furieux de l'implication de ses paroles.

" Arrête ! Je vous ai dit, mon père n'est pas un traître. " Dis-je.

J'étais furieux contre lui, que j'ai perdu un peu le contrôle sur ma magie, et Hogun voler vers le mur en or derrière. Il se lève rapidement.

" Tu vas bien ? " Demanda Volstagg.

" Je vais bien. " Répondit Hogun.

Sif me regarde.

" Lara, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? " Demanda Sif, en colère.

Je savais que je devrais m'excuse, mais je ne voulais pas parce qu'il avait dit que mon père était un traître, qui avait trahis sa famille. Mon père été loyal envers Asgard, envers sa famille, il préféré mourrir plutôt que de nous trahis. Il n'aidera jamais nos ennemis à entre Asgard.

" J'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie. " Dis-je.

Je partie sans un regard pour savoir si Hogun aller bien ou pas, je sais qu'il va bien.

* * *

J'étais assis dans ma chambre devant la cheminée, regarde à nouveau le feu, oui, je sais que je savais que ça. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

" Entre. " Dis-je.

Mon père entre, il avait l'air fatigue.

" On peut parler, ma chérie ? " Demanda mon père.

Il s'assis à côté de moi.

" Ouais, il faut quand parler, papa, les trois guerriers et Sif croient que tu es le traître qu'il a permis aux géants de glace d'entre à Asgard en secret. " Dis-je.

Je le regarde dans les yeux.

" Que tu nous as trahis. " Dis-je, enfin.

" Et tu les as cru ? " Demanda mon père.

Il me regarde, attentivement, comment si il avait peur que je les crois, que je crois qu'il est un traître. Non, je ne les ai pas cru, j'avais fois en mon père, c'est mon héros. Je sais qu'il n'est pas un traître. Il ne travailler pas avec les monstre qui me terrifier, il préféré les combattre pour me protège.

" Non, je sais que tu nous trahis jamais, j'ai envoyer Hogun voler vers le mur. " Dis-je.

Je vois qu'il est soulage que je crois en son innocence.

" Lara ... " Dit mon père d'un ton avertissement.

Mais là, il me gronde pour avoir envoyer voler Hogun dans le mur.

" J'étais furieux contre pour avoir dit que tu es un traître que j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie. " Admis-je.

Il avait l'air touche que je le défense, puis son visage devient sérieux, sinistre.

" Il faut que je dit quelque d'important. " Dit papa d'un ton sombre.

Je sais que je vais par aime ce qu'il va me dire.

" J'ai été adopter. " Dit papa.

" Quoi ? " Demandai-je, choqué.

Adopter ? Mon père a été adopter, mais ... Mais ... J'étais tellement choqué que j'avais du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes penses. Tout que j'arrive à pensais, c'est que mon père avait été adopter.

" Mais ce n'est pas tout. " Dit papa.

Il me regarde.

" Je veux que tu sache que ce que je vais dire ne changer pas que tu es une bonne personne, gentils, fidèle, grand coeur. Tu n'es pas monstre. Je veux que tu le saches. " Dit papa.

Maintenant j'avais peur, pour qu'il dit tout ça, c'est que sois être très grave.

" Papa, tu me faire peur. " Admis-je.

" Je suis désolé. " Dit mon père.

Je n'aime pas ça. Il était censé me dit de n'avoir pas peur, il me protège, mais au lieu de ça il s'excuser. Ce n'est pas bon par bon de tout. Une partie de moi, ne veux pas savoir, veux lui dire de se taire, de rien dire, mais une autre partie de moi était curieux veux savoir ce que mon père veux dire, veux savoir qu'ils sont ses parents biologiques, car je pense à eux car mon père allait après tout, il vienne tout juste me dit qu'il avait été adopter, alors je pense qu'il va parler de ses parents biologiques.

" Je suis un géants de glace. " Dit mon père.

A ces mots, mon monde entier s'est écrouler. Mon père était un géant de glace, je suis sa fille, donc je suis moitié géants de glace. Je suis le monstre qui me terrifier. Je me sens dégoûté de moi-même.

Je suis un monstre.


	3. Vérité

Chapitre 3 : Vérité

J'étais furieux, blesse, confus. Furieux, parce que mon père m'avait dit que c'est son père qu'il lui a dit la vérité sur lui. Donc pendant tout ses années, mon grand-père savait que mon grand-père est un géants de glace, mais il n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi ? Je me demande aussi si ma grand-mère le savait.

Et blesse, car j'étais moitié-géants de glace. Toute ma vie, tout le monde m'avait dit que les géants de glace étaient des monstres sans coeur, qui tuer sans pitié. Toute me vie, j'avais peur d'eux, alors aujourd'hui pour découvre que mon père est un géants de glace, et comme sa fille, je suis moitié géants de glace, j'avais leur sang dans mon sang. J'étais lié à ses monstres. Mais, c'était pire, non, mon père m'avait que son père biologique était le roi Laufey de Jotunheim, ce monstre sans coeur, et j'étais sa petite-fille, c'était horrible, un cauchemar.

Oh, j'étais fière d'être la fille de Loki et je l'aime, mais d'être lié au géants de glace, à Laufey, ça c'était un cauchemar. Je voulais que ce sois un vrai cauchemar comme ça je pouvais me réveiller et est découvre que ce n'était pas vrai, mais malheureuse c'était la vérité.

Mon père m'avait pris dans ses bras, me rassurant, en disons que nous n'étions pas des monstres, nous n'étions pas des géants de glace sauf par le sang, c'est tout, nous étions des asgardiens. Tout le nuit, il était reste avec moi, tout me rassurant, je m'étais endormir dans ses bras.

* * *

J'étais assis dans la chambre de mes grand-parents, avec mon père a côté de moi, mon grand-mère s'assoit au chevet de son mari, lui tenant la main. Odin est allongé là - l'air pâle et sans vie, son corps et l'espace qui l'entoure sont déformés par l'effet d'Odinsleep. Le Odinsleep est un état de sommeil profond où mon grand-père se recharge le Odinforce (une force magique qui lui donne son pouvoir) et reste vulnérable au cours du processus. Les murs protection or de la chambre se sont rapprochés de lui, le protégeant comme une crypte sombre, scellant toute lumière du jour. Nous étions en face de Frigga. Mon père m'avait dit que mon grand-père était dans le coma, le demain après m'avait dit sur la vérité sur nous et les géants de glace.

" Je lui ai demandé d'être honnête avec toi dès le début. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun secret dans une famille. " Dit ma grand-mère, doucement.

" Alors, tu le savais. " Dis-je.

Etonnamment, je n'étais pas surpris que mon grand-mère savait tout la vérité à ce surjet.

" Oui. " Admis ma grand-mère.

" Alors pourquoi a-t-il menti ? " Demanda mon père, curieux.

Je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi mes grand-parents avaient menti sur un surjet aussi important ? Nous aurons dû savoir plus tôt. Mon père aura dû savoir plus tôt.

" Il a gardé la vérité sur toi pour que tu ne te sente jamais différent, puis quand tu as eu Lara, il voulais te laisser faire ton deuil de la mort de Sigyn. " Dit ma grand-mère.

Un clair de douleur et chagrin passer sur le visage de papa à la mentionner du nom de ma mère, mais disparu très vite. Je prend sa main pour la rassure.

" Puis ensuite il ne voulais pas te le dire parce qu'il savait que Lara est terrifier des géants de glace, il voulait la protège, vous protège tout les deux. " Dit ma grand-mère.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont rien, c'était pour protège de l'horrible vérité, ils nous aimes, qu'ils voulaient nous protège de la vérité.

" Tu es à tous égards notre fils, Loki, et toi, Lara, tu es notre petite-fille et nous, sommes votre famille. Vous devez savoir que. " Dit ma grand-mère.

Je n'en ai jamais doute, j'étais juste blesse par l'idée d'être liée aux géants de glace, je le suis toujours. Et blesse par les mensonge, mais si maintenant, je comprends enfin pourquoi, ils nous mentir c'était pour nous protège de la vérité.

Mon père prend ça, regarde mon grand-père.

" Vous pouvez lui parler. " Dit ma grand-mère.

" Je ne crois pas qu'il peut nous entendre. " Dis-je.

Je n'avais jamais pense que mon grand-père pouvait nous entendre quand il était dans son Odinsleep.

" Il peut nous voir et nous entendre, même maintenant. " Dit ma grand-mère.

J'étais surpris. Je ne le savais pas qu'il entendre ou nous voir.

" Quand grand-père va-t-il se réveiller ? " Demandai-je, inquiète.

Mais si j'en ai voulu à mon grand-père de nous avoir mentir. Je ne voulais pas le perdre. Je voulais qu'il se réveiller et qu'il va mieux.

" Je ne sais pas. Cette fois c'est différent. Nous n'étions pas préparés. " Répondit ma grand-mère.

J'étais choqué d'habitude, ils étaient toujours préparés. J'espère que rien de grave ne lui arrivera.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, il ira bien." Dit mon père.

Je hoche la tête.

" Je ne m'habitue jamais à le voir comme ça. L'être le plus puissant des Neuf Royaumes est impuissant jusqu'à ce que son corps soit restauré. " Dit mon père.

Je suis d'accord avec lui, à chaque fois, je m'y fais jamais.

" Mais il a retardé ça depuis si longtemps maintenant, je le crains ... " Dit ma grand-mère.

Mon père lui prend la main avec sa main libre. Elle est reconnaissante, essuie les larmes aux yeux. J'étais silence ne sachant pas quoi dire, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

" Tu es un bon fils. " Dit ma grand-mère.

Je remarque mon père aussi, incertain de la façon dont il va réagir, de ce qu'il ressent vraiment.

" Nous ne devons pas perdre espoir que ton père reviendra chez nous. Et ton frère. " Dit ma grand-mère.

Je la regarde, espoir. Oncle Thor pouvait revenir à Asgard, à la maison. Oui, enfin une bonne nouvelle. J'étais heureuse de cette nouvelle après plusieurs mauvaises événement, le bannissement de Thor, la découvre que mon père et moi avons du sang de géants de glace en nous, mon grand-père tombe dans son Odinsleep, il y a avait un bon événement, de l'espoir que mon oncle pouvais peut-être revenir à la maison.

Mon père, lui aussi regarde ma grand-mère, même avec inquiète. Je fronce les sourcils.

" Quel espoir y a-t-il pour Thor ? " Demanda mon père.

" Il y a toujours une raison pour tout ce que fait ton père. Thor peut encore trouver un moyen de rentrer à la maison. " Répondit ma grand-mère.

C'est génial. Je sourire, mon sourire tombe quand je vois que mon père a l'air troublé par la révélation. Je fronce les sourcils, pourquoi mon père était troublé ? Il se lève, se dirige vers la sortie, quand j'entends le bruit de pas trépidants blindés qui s'approchent à la hâte, entre dans la pièce.

LA GARDE EINHERJAR

Ils bloquent mon père pour l'empêche de sortir. Je me lève, inquiète sur la raison qu'ils empêche de mon père de sortir. Je remarque que mon père était se tendit, prêt au pire, mais les gardes se tiennent juste devant nous. Il est déconcerté. Je regarde ma grand-mère, confus.

" Grand-mère, pourquoi le garde est ici ? " Demandai-je.

" Ton oncle est banni. " Répondit ma grand-mère.

Elle regarde mon père.

" La ligne de succession te revient, Loki. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, Asgard est à toi, mon roi. " Dit ma grand-mère, fière.

Je regarde mon père, choqué, mon père est devenu le roi d'Asgard. Mais c'est logique, mon grand-père est dans le coma, son Odinsleep, donc après lui, c'est ma grand-mère qui gouverner Asgard est tant reine, mais elle ne voulait pas quitter son chevet, donc après c'est mon oncle, mais il était bannir sur la terre, donc le prochain roi, c'est mon père. Mais je n'y ai pas pense avec tout ce qu'il s'était passer. Apparemment mon père n'y avait pas pense non plus.

Les Einherjar s'agenouillent devant un Loki sous le choc. Un autre EINHERJAR entre, tenant le Gungnir devant lui. Il s'agenouille devant mon père, lui offre la lance. Avec le Gungnir en sa possession, mon père était le roi d'Asgard.

" Rends ton père fier. " Dit ma grand-mère.

Mon père s'approche timidement du Gungnir, puis le prend. Il aime la sensation dans sa main. Puis il nous regarde avec détermination.

" Je vous rendrai toutes les deux fière de moi aussi. " Dit mon père avec une promesse dans ses yeux.

" Tu me rends déjà fière de toi, Loki. " Dit ma grand-mère, fièrement.

" Je suis fière de toi, papa, et je sais que tu sera un grand roi. " Dis-je, fière de lui.

J'ai toujours été fière de lui, sauf que il me gronde pour les conneries ou les blagues que je fait comme le fois où j'ai utiliser mon pouvoir Illusion pour modifie les tenues de ma famille, les amis de Thor ont robe rose. J'avais fait pour m'amuser, mais bizarrement personne n'a trouve marron, bien que je jure d'avoir vu mon père avoir un sourire amuser et me regarde avec fière avant que ces émotions ne disparaît pas, qu'il devient sérieux.

* * *

J'étais dans la salle d'entraînement, m'entraînent sur un sac de boxe, comme ça quand Thor reviendra, je pourrai peut-être le battre une fois dans un combat. Quand les trois Guerriers et Sif entre, ils étaient un peu distant, non par que je peux les blâmes. J'avais envoyer Hogun voler vers le mur pour défense mon père de leur accusation de trahison. Je m'arrête et regarde Hogun et soupire.

" Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyer voler vers le mur, Hogun. " Dis-je.

Il hoche la tête, et je savais qu'il me pardonne. Bon d'accord j'étais désolé, mais il l'avait mérité.

" Mais je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir défense mon père, parce que vous avez tort, mon père n'est pas un traître. " Dis-je.

Je vois qu'ils échanges des regarde de pitié. Ils avaient pitié de moi, parce qu'ils pensaient que mon père est un traître, alors que je sais qu'il est innocente. Mais leurs regarde de pitié m'énerver, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'accuser mon père de trahison, au moins par sans preuve.

" Alors si vous êtes là pour - " Dis-je, colère.

Mais Volstagg me coupe la parole, ce qu'il me surpris.

" Nous ne somme pas là pour de ton père, Lara. " Dit Volstagg.

" Alors pourquoi êtes vous ici ? " Demandai-je, curieux.

Bien que je pense savoir pourquoi oncle Thor, il avait bannir depuis plusieurs jours déjà.

" Nous voudrions que tu demander à ton père de mettre fin au bannissement de ton oncle. " Répondit Sif.

Et je réalise quelque chose que je n'ai pas pense, je n'ai jamais y pense, mais maintenant, mon père et moi avons du sang de géants de glace. Est-ce que mon oncle Thor savait la vérité à surjet ? Je pense non. Je me demande comment quelle réaction il aura quand il le découvre ? Probablement une mauvaise réaction, il m'a toujours que les géants de glace étaient des monstres et un jour, les tuer tous. Est-ce qu'il pensera que moi et mon père sommes des monstre à causer sang du géants de glace qui dans notre ADN ?

" Lara. " Dit Sif.

Elle me sort de mes penses.

" Pourquoi vous ne lui demande pas ? " Demandai-je.

" Nous l'avons faire et il a refuser. " Répondit Volstagg.

" Tu es sa fille. " Dit Sif.

" J'avais remarque. " Dis-je, sactiquement.

Sif roule des yeux.

" Si tu le demande, il peut accepter pour toi. " Dit Sif.

Je soupire.

" J'aime mon oncle, je veux qu'il rentre à la maison. " Dis-je.

Mais j'ai peur de ce réaction quand il sera pour mon père et moi avons du sang de géants de glace en nous. Ils me regarde avec espoir.

" Mais, mon grand-père l'a banni pour qu'il apprendre une humilité. Quand oncle Thor aura montre est digne de Mjolnir. Il rentre à Asgard, je pense. " Dis-je.

" Tu pense ? " Demanda Sif.

Je grimace, oui, je pense qu'il rentre s'il se montre digne de Mjolnir, car j'ai entendu mon grand-père le murmure après le bannissement de mon oncle mais avant qu'il jeter Mjolnir dans le Bifrost, donc j'ai des idées.

" Ma grand-mère a dit que mon grand-père a toujours une raison pour tout ce qu'il fait, donc quand il a banni mon oncle, il doit avoir donne à mon oncle une solution pour rentre à Asgard. " Dis-je.

J'étais sûr de ça, ça explique pourquoi il avait envoyer Mjolnir sur la Terre après mon oncle, pourquoi il avait murmure que si il se montre digne du Mjolnir aura le pouvoir de Thor.

" Je suis désolé. " Dis-je.

Sif me lance un regard noir.

" Non, tu n'es pas, si non tu nous aura aider. " Dit Sif.

Et sur ses mots, ils sont partie. Je soupire, ils n'avaient donc pas compris.

* * *

Mon père et moi étions assis sur les chaises dans le salon, il m'apprendre à crée des grand Illusion, je savais crée des illusion comme des clones ou des objet illusion ici et là, mais je ne savais pas très bien crées des scènes illusion comme mon père avait tout juste crée une scène illusion où il était couramment roi d'Asgard et tenait Mjolnir. J'avais sourire, amuse par la scène, en me souvenant.

Fackblack

_Mon père, moi, mon oncle et ses amis avons fait une fête, et nous avons décidé d'essayer de prend Mjolnir. Mon père, les trois guerriers et Sif avaient essayer, mais ils avaient échoué, au grand amusement de mon oncle. Maintenant c'était mon tour. Je me dirige vers le Mjolnir, mets ma main sur la manche d'un marteau. J'essais de le lève, ça ne marche pas. Donc, j'utilise mes deux mains, je tire de tout de mes forces sans succès. Je soupire._

_" Je peut utiliser mes pouvoirs ? " Demandai-je._

_" Tu peut, ma chérie. " Répondit mon père._

_Mon oncle hoche la tête, d'accord, amuse, comme si il pense que avec ou sans ma magie ça ne change rien. J'utiliser ma télékinésie pour lève le Mjolnir, mais rien. Je me concentre sur Mjolnir essayer encore de lève Mjolnir avec ma télékinésie, mais rien. Je soupire et arrête à contrecoeur._

_" C'est un piège, tout personne qui possédé les empreintes génétiques de Thor est digne de Mjolnir. " Dis-je._

_Mon oncle se lève, amuser._

_" C'est une théorie intéressante, mais j'en ai une meilleure. " Dit oncle Thor._

_Il marche, s'arrête à côté de moi et en face de Mjolnir. Il prend Mjolnir comme si c'était la chose la plus normal au monde, alors moi et les autres avons essayer et échoué. Mon oncle nous regarde, très sérieux._

_" Vous n'en êtes pas digne. " Dit oncle Thor avec arrogance._

_Sif lève les yeux au ciel, et sourire, les trois guerriers sourirent. Mon père sourire, mais je jure d'avoir vu de la jalousie dans ses yeux, qui disparu très vite._

Fin du fackblack

J'ai crée une scène illusion, où nous étions dans la foret, et ma mère était là, par vraiment ma mère, mais une illusion d'elle. Mon père sourire tristement.

" Elle n'est pas réel, ma chérie. " Dit mon père avec triste.

J'aurai voulu qu'elle soit réel, que ma mère vivant avec moi et mon père. J'aura voulu la connaître, qu'elle me prend dans ses bras, mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible, elle était morte. Tout que je savais d'elle, c'était mes grand-parents et mon oncle me le disait, ma grand-père m'avait donne une photo d'elle et mon père ensemble. Ils étaient si heureux, ensemble. Mon père ouvre la bouche pour dit quelque chose, non un grognement gronde me déconcentré et je perdis le contrôle sur ma scène illusion qui disparu, ramènent le monde réel, le salon autour de nous. Nous sortons en courant dans le balcon.

Et du balcon, nous voyons l'énergie puissante semblable à un arc-en-ciel projeté depuis le centre d'Asgard jusqu'à l'Observatoire d'Heimdall, et le pont Bifrost d'où il est redirigé vers sa destination finale, que je pense était la Terre.

Les trois guerriers et Sif étaient sur le Terre pour ramener Thor. Mais pour faire marche le Bifrost, ils auraient eu besoin de l'aider d'Heimdall. Ils avaient trahis les deux roi. Le roi Loki qui ne leur avait pas donner l'ordre d'aller sur le Terre, si il l'aura faire ils ne m'aurons jamais demande de l'aider. Et le roi Odin, car c'était lui qui avait bannir Thor, par mon père. Tout ça parce qu'ils pensaient que mon père était un traître, qui avait aider les géants de glace à entre Asgard en secrets.

" Que se passe t-il ? " Demandai-je, mais si je connaisse déjà la réponse.

Mon père semble pense la même chose que moi. Trahison.

" Trahison. " Répondit mon père.

Il embrasse mon front, se trouve.

" Je vais m'occuper de cela personnel. " Dit mon père, en entre dans le salon.

Il prend le Gungnir, sort dans la pièce. Je grimace, façon que ça ne vais pas bien ce termine, il était furieux contre Sif et les trois guerriers pour leur trahison, mais je ne savais pas qu'il aller faire.

* * *

J'étais dans la chambre de mon grand-père à son chevet à côté de ma grand-père. Je pense toujours au fait que mon père est géants de glace et je suis moitié-glace, j'avais peur de la réaction de mon oncle quand il le sera, car il le sera, je le sais. Il avait toujours que les géants de glace étaient des monstres, et un jour il les tuer tout. Je me demande si il verra mon père et moi comme des monstres ou comme sa famille.

" Grand-mère, mon père et moi, sommes-nous des monstre ? " Demandai-je, inquiète.

Elle me regarde, inquiète.

" Non, bien sûr que non. Toi et ton père, vous êtes des bons personnes. " Dit ma grand-mère.

Je soupire.

" Oncle Thor déteste les géants de glace, et quand il sera la vérité. Tu pense qu'il va nous déteste ? " Demandai-je.

C'était la raison que je refuse d'aider les trois guerriers et Sif de ramener Thor, car j'ai peur de sa réaction, alors je voulais retarder le moment où nous devons lui la vérité, c'était égoïste de ma part, je le sais. Mais j'avais toujours été égoïste.

" Non, ton oncle vous aime, toi et ton père. Et quand il sera pour vous deux, il vous aimera toujours car vous êtes sa famille. " Dit ma grand-mère.

J'étais un peu soulage que ma grand-mère me dit que avec du sang de géants de glace ou non, il nous aime toujours, mais j'avais toujours des doutes.

" Mais et si sa haine pour les géants de glace était plus grand que son amour pour sa famille ? " Demandai-je.

Elle me mets sa main sur mes cheveux, les caressé doucement.

" Ton oncle aime beaucoup sa famille, pour lui, la famille est plus important, Lara. " Répondit ma grand-mère.

J'espère de mon être qu'elle avait raison, que l'amour de mon oncle pour sa famille était plus important que sa haine pour les Jotuns. Qu'il pouvoir voir en mon père et moi, sa famille, son frère et sa nièce et pas des Jotuns, des monstre.

J'entends les cris des gardes à l'extérieur, le son d'une bataille. Je me regarde ma grand-mère, elle attrape deux épées à côtés d'elle, me donner l'une des épées. Dieu merci que mon oncle m'appris à me battre avec une épée. Nous se levons quand deux géants de glace fait irruption. Mon visage devient blanche, la peur m'envahis, ma grand-mère balance l'épée et la serre fort contre l'épaule d'un géants de glace pour protège moi et mon grand-père. Il la repousse avec colère. J'étais terrifier mais surtout en colère, je prend courage à deux mains pour protège mes grand-parents. Je devais mettre ma peur et faire face aux géants des glace pour les protège. J'envoyer voler l'autre géants de glace contre le mur avec ma magie, avant que j'ai le temps d'attaque le 1 géant de glace, Laufey entre et me frappe fort, m'envoyer voler contre le mur derrière moi.

Je grimace de douleur quand je tombe sur le sol et je vois avec horreur Laufey regarde Odin, impuissant, sur le lit. Je réfléchir rapidement, le roi Jotun s'approche, mais les deux géants de glace protège leur roi. Je devais me débarrasser d'eux avant. Je crée une illusion de moi, me rends invisible. Je remarque que Laufey avait forme une LAME DE GLACE. Je devais me dépêche. Je me lève, en tenant toujours mon épée, envoyer mon moi illusion après les géants de glace pour une distraction, alors je me dirigeais derrière eux. Mon père m'avait dit quand on affronte un ennemi, il faut le trompe.

" On dit que tu peux toujours entendre ce qui se passe même dans cet état. " Dit Laufey à mon grand-père.

Les deux géants de glace frappe mon moi illusion qui disparu, alors que je devient visible et poignarde dans le dos le géant du glace le plus proche, il est tombe par terre mort, l'autre géant de glace se retourne et me frappe avant que j'ai le temps de tuer, je grimace de nouveau de douleur, je suis sûre que j'ai beaucoup de bleu.

" J'espère que c'est vrai. " Dit Laufey.

Le géant de glace se dirigea vers moi, prend mon épée qui tombe de ma main quand il m'a frappe, pour pour me tuer. C'était ironique que j'allais mourir, tuer par ma propre épée. J'étais terrifier.

" Afin que tu sache que ta mort est arrivée par la main de Laufey. " Dit Laufey.

Le géant de glace lève mon épée pour me tuer ...

Quelque chose le frappe par derrière, il tombe et probablement mort. Mon père était là, tenant le Gungnir.

" Personne ne touche à ma fille. " Dit mon père d'un ton dangereux.

Laufey se retourne et regarde mon père, trahis, puis moi, choqué et avant qu'il n'est le temps de faire ou dire quelque chose. Mon père le frappe avec le Gungnir. Le roi Jotun tombe à terre.

" Et ta mort est venue par le fils d'Odin. " Dit mon père à Laufey, froidement.

Laufey meurt. Je me lève. Mon père m'approche et vérifier si je suis blessé.

" Ma chérie, tu va bien ? Ils ne t'on pas blessé ? " Demanda mon père, inquiet.

" Non, je vais bien, papa. " Répondis-je.

J'avais mal au dos à car de tombe contre sur le mur deux fois, je grimace à causer du mal au dos, cette grimace n'écharper pas à mon père, je vois dans ses yeux une furieux et une promesse de tuer tout personne ou géants de glace qui m'a blessé dans ses yeux. Il me prend dans ses bras.

" Tu es sécurité maintenant, ma chérie. " Dit mon père, doucement.

Ma grand-mère nous prend dans ses bras. Je n'arrive pas à crois que j'avais réussi à faire face aux géants des glace, à les affronter alors que j'étais terrifier, mais je voulais protège mes grand-parents tout à prix, quand j'avais le courage d'affronter les géants des glace.

" Je vous jurez, ma chérie, maman, les Jotun vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui. Je vais mettre fin à la menace Jotun, maintenant et pour toujours ! " Dit mon père avec une promesse et une menacer dans sa voix.

Il regarde mon grand-père.

" Et je vais vous rendre fier. " Ajouta mon père.

Oncle Thor arrive. Il est ébranlé par la scène devant lui - Odin en sécurité, Laufey et deux Jotuns morts, Frigga qui regarde Loki avec fierté et respect. Abasourdi et ravi de voir Thor, Frigga rayonne. J'étais aussi heureuse de le revoir, mais soulage me rappeler les paroles de ma grand-mère que mon oncle aime mon père et moi, mais quand il sera la vérité sur nous, il aimera toujours car nous sommes sa famille, enfin j'espère. Mais pour l'attend il était là, et c'était tout qui compte.

" Thor ! " Dit ma grand-mère.

Elle s'approche de son fils et le serre dans ses bras, mais les yeux de Thor restent fixés sur son frère, il avait du reproche, triste, colère, l'incompréhension et aussi de la trahison dans ses yeux. Je me sens mal à l'aise, me demande si il savait que mon père est un géant de glace, et je suis moitié-géant de glace. J'avais tout à coup un peu peur qu'il l'avait mal appris, et nous haine pour avoir du sang de géant de glace en nous, par si ce n'est pas ça pour quelle raison regarde t-il mon père ainsi ?

Je regarde Mjolnir dans la main de mon oncle, et comprends que mon oncle est nouveau digne de Mjolnir, et de nouveau immortel, un asgardian, plus un humain. Je comprends aussi que comme mon oncle était de retour et mon grand-père était dans son Odinsleep, donc mon père n'était plus le roi, c'était oncle Thor était le roi d'Asgard maintenant. Mon père aussi comprends la même chose vu comme il regarde Mjolnir.

" Oncle Thor, je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour. " Dis-je.

" Tu as retrouvé ton chemin ? " Demanda mon père.

" Non merci à toi. " Dit mon oncle, d'un ton reproche.

" Quoi ? " Demanda ma grand-mère, confus.

A/N : Je me demande comment Lara va gérer la trahison de son père :(


	4. La perte d'un père

Chapitre 4 : La perte d'un père

Ma grand-mère regarde Loki, alarmée et confuse. Je froncer les sourcils, confus, pourquoi mon oncle dit ça ? Pourquoi croit-il que mon père l'avait empêche de rentre à Asgard ?

" Qu'est ce que tu raconte, oncle Thor ? " Demandai-je, confus.

" Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas ? Comment as-tu envoyé le Destructeur pour tuer nos amis ? Me tuer ? " Dit Thor, froidement.

Je regarde mon oncle puis mon père, choqué. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, mon père ne sera jamais ça, il ne trahis jamais son frère et ses amis comme ça, Thor doit menti.

" Non oncle, tu mens, mon père n'essaiera jamais de te tuer, ni tes amis. " Dis-je.

Je me tourne vers mon père.

" Dit-lui qu'il ment, père, dit-lui que tu ne leur sera jamais de mal. " Dis-je, le suppliant de nier les accusation de son frère.

" Oui, Loki, dit la vérité ta fille. " ordonna oncle Thor.

" Cela a dû imposer le dernier commandement de Père. " Dit mon père.

" Tu es un menteur talentueux, mon frère. Tu as toujours été. " Dit mon oncle, froidement.

C'était mon père été très bon pour menti, je l'avais observer toute ma vie. J'avais remarque quand il ment à mon oncle. Il lui ment, mais je ne voulais pas le crois. Je ne voulais pas crois que mon père essaiera de son propre frère et ses amis. Mon père sourire.

" C'est bon de te revoir. " Dit mon père.

Puis il ajoute avec grave.

" Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai besoin de détruire Jotunheim. " Dit mon père.

Mon yeux s's'écarquillent d'horreur, un génocide ? Je n'y a pas crois que mon père de fait un génocide comme il d'aller se promener dans les bois. Il n'y aller pas le faire, pas vrai ?

Mon père soulève soudainement Gungnir point vers mon oncle, le TIRE à bout portant,Thor va voler en arrière, brisant à travers les murs de la ...

Pourquoi il avait ça à son frère. C'était son frère pour l'amour des 9 royaumes. Comment pouvais-il faire ça ? Je me demande si mon oncle disais vraiment le vérité sur le fait mon père avait essaie de les tuer. J'étais terrifier que soif vrai que mon père avait fait tout ce que mon oncle l'accusation. Car ça veut dire que non seulement mon père était un traître, mais on plus il avait essaie de tuer mon oncle et ses amis.

Je me tourne vers mon père, furieux, pour lui demande des comptes, quand je remarque qu'il partie. Où était-il aller, puis je me souviens qu'il a dit sur le génocide, donc il aller dans le Bifröst. J'utilise ma magie pou invoquer mon cheval, le cheval que mes grands-parents donner comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes 10 ans. Je monte à cheval.

* * *

J'étais à cheval sur le pont Rainbow. Je vois avec horreur l'Observatoire projeter l'énergie du Bifrost dans l'espace. Je regarde où le Bifrost est visé. Jotunheim. Je me précipite à cheval vers l'Observatoire puis descend rapidement. Je vois l'énergie du Bifrost traversant le pont pour alimenter l'observatoire. Je fait disparu mon cheval avec ma magie, pour le protège, n'aime pas ce qui va se passe. Mon oncle atterrit devant l'immense porte de l'observatoire et côté de moi, il du vole, parfois j'aurai voulu aussi pouvoir voler. Je le regarde pour voir si il aller bien.

" Je vais bien, il faut empêche ton père de détruire Jotunheim. " Dit mon oncle.

J'acquiesce, d'accord, essaie toujours de me faire l'idée que mon père aller faire un génocide. Mais si je n'aime pas les Jotuns, je ne voulais pas un génocide. Mon oncle et moi entrons, je protège mes yeux de la lumière brillante de l'énergie du Bifrost qui souffle vers Jotunheim. Je jette un coup d'œil aux commandes et constate qu'elles sont figées dans un énorme bloc de glace. Mon père se tient au sommet. Il nous regarde.

" Toutes ces années, et personne n'a jamais osé l'utiliser comme une arme. " Dit mon père.

Mon oncle me regarde, et je compris qu'il voulait que je distrais mon père pendant qu'il se précipite vers la glace.

" Pourquoi papa ? " Demandai-je.

Je vois d'un coin d'oeil mon oncle lève son marteau vers le fracasser pour accéder aux commandes figé à l'intérieur.

" Pour toi, ma chérie. Pour ce débarrasser des monstres qui te terrifier, les Jotuns vont payer pour avoir essaie de te tuer. " Dit mon père.

Pour moi, c'était pour me protège qu'il fait un génocide ? J'avais peur des géants de glace, oui. Mais je ne voulais pas de ça. Je ne voulais pas de génocide. Je ne voulais pas mon père tuer tout ces gens de sans froid, sans pitié. Je ne voulais pas qu'il devient un monstre.

Puis mon père se tourne vers mon oncle et congédie le Gungnir. La déflagration frappe la glace devant Thor et le propulse sur le sol. Je couru vers mon oncle et l'aider à se lève, alors mon père se retire de la glace.

" J'avais compris que tu avais demande ma fille de me distrais, Thor. " Dit mon père, froidement.

Je soupire, j'aurai de pense que mon père compris notre ruse. Il avait toujours trompe ses ennemi, donc il n'est pas étonner qu'il compris assez vite notre ruse.

" Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter. Le Bifrost se développera jusqu'à déchirer Jotunheim. " Dit mon père.

" Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? " Demanda mon oncle.

" Je vais de le dire à Lara, pour la protège. Et aussi faire ce que Père n'a jamais pu. Détruire leur genre pour toujours. Quand il se réveillera, il verra la sagesse de ce que j'ai fait. " Dit mon père.

Je mets mes mains sur ma bouche. La Sagesse ? Il parler de génocide, il n'avait pas de sage dans un génocide. Tout qu'il avait des morts et des horreurs. Comment mon père pouvais-t-il dit que un génocide était de la sagesse. Oh non. Est t-il devenu fou ? Je le regarde, horrifié. En plus mon grand-père ne veut pas d'un génocide, il avait bannir son fils pour avait déclare la guerre contre les géants de glace. Comment mon père pouvait-il crois que son père sera fière de lui pour avoir faire un génocide.

" Il ne veut pas ! Tu ne peut pas tuer une course entière ! " Dit mon oncle, horrifié.

Il y avait de l'espoir, si mon oncle qui aurait quelques semaines plus tôt tuer les géants de glace, aujourd'hui il voulait protège. Alors il avait de l'espoir qu'il prendre bien quand il sera que mon père et moi avons du sang de géants de glace en nous. Je me demande si c'était pour aussi mon père tuer tous les géants de glace pour prouver à son père, qu'il n'était pas un géants de glace, il n'était pas le fils de Laufey. Il était un asgardien, le fils d'Odin.

" Quel est cet amour retrouvé pour les géants du glace ? Tu qui les aura tous tués à mains nues. " cria mon père.

" J'ai changé. " Dit mon oncle.

" Moi aussi. " Dit mon père, froidement.

Je réalise avec horreur qu'il avait raison. Il avait changer, mais je n'avais pas vu, enfin, si peut-être que j'ai vu des signe, sa jalouse pour son frère, son regard intriguée quand mon oncle voulait à Jotunheim, l'inquiète et l'air troublé par la révélation qu'il avait quand ma grand-mère nous a dit qu'il y avait de l'espoir que Thor revient de son bannir, et tout ces petits chose. Pourquoi j'ai été aveugle ? Pourquoi je ne l'avais pas réaliser ? J'ai ferme les yeux parce qu'il était mon père et que je l'aime.

Mon père frappe Thor sur le visage avec Gungnir.

" Combat moi. " Ordonna mon père.

Il balance Gungnir à mon oncle à nouveau. Thor l'attrape dans sa main, recule son marteau comme s'il était prêt à rendre le coup, mais prend la place pour voler et vole au-delà de mon père, en direction des commandes gelées. Je regarde horreur mon père se retourne, vise Gungnir et déclenche une explosion qui immobilise à mon oncle dans les airs. Il est suspendu là, suspendu. Je ne savais pas que faire. Quel côté prendre. Mon père ou mon oncle ? Si je choisis l'un, je trahis l'autre.

" Tout ça pour être roi. " Dis-je.

Il fallait que je tourne l'attention mon père loin de mon oncle, vers moi.

" Je n'ai jamais voulu le trône. Je voulais seulement être son égal. Et te rendre fière de moi, ma chérie. " Dit mon père.

Je vois des lames dans ses yeux. Je regarde, triste. Mon oncle savait des chois des commentaire à mon père comme 'Reste ta place', comme si il disait que la place de mon père au dessous de lui, alors c'était faux, mon père était son égal. Je vois mon oncle réalise aussi la même chose, que tout ses commentaires avait blesser son frère plus qu'il le montre, il le regarde avec triste, culpabilité.

" Maintenant, combat-moi ! " ordonna mon père.

Avec un geste de Gungnir, il jette mon oncle à terre. Thor se lève et se tourne vers mon père.

" Je ne vais pas me battre, mon frère. " Dit oncle Thor.

" Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je n'ai jamais été. " Dit mon père.

" C'est ton frère, papa, vous avez grandi ensemble comme des frères. " Dis-je.

Ils étaient frères, dans tout le sens, sauf dans le sang. Mon père ouvre la bouche pour dit quelque chose, mais mon oncle parler le première.

" Loki, c'est de la folie ... " Dit mon oncle.

Mon père sourit, froidement.

" Est-ce la folie ? " Demanda mon père avec sourire fou.

Il est fou, il est devenir fou.

" Tu es fou. " Dis-je sans réfléchis.

Des que mes mots sortie de ma bouche, je le regrette immédiatement quand il me lance un regard blessé et des larmes couler dans ses yeux. Je m'en voulais de l'avoir blessé.

" Fou ? Suis-je fou, ma chérie ? " Demanda mon père de la douleur dans sa voix.

Je ne réponds pas, alors il regarde mon oncle à nouveau, et il congédie Gungnir chez Thor. Oncle Thor esquive l'explosion et se relève.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé sur la Terre qui t'a rendu si doux ? Ne me dis pas que c'était une femme. " Dit mon père.

Thor ne répond pas. Par son silence, je réalise que mon père avait raison. Le silence était une aveux. Sur la Terre, mon oncle était tombe amoureux d'une femme. Elle doit être spéciale pour change mon oncle, avoir gagné son coeur. Mon père rigole, réalisant qu'il a raison.

" C'était. Quand nous aurons fini ici, je lui rendrai moi-même une petite visite. " Dit mon père, d'un ton menaçant.

Je savais que mon père provoquer mon oncle, en menaçant la femme que mon oncle aime. Il avait toujours sûre quoi dire pour mon provoque mon oncle.

" Oncle- " Dis-je.

Je n'avais pas le temps de lui dire que mon père le provoque pour le combat que mon oncle se précipite pour se battre contre mon père. Ils se batte et leurs armes entrent en collision. Je ne savais pas quoi pour les empêche de se battre, car si j'aider mon père, je trahis mon oncle. Mais si j'aider mon oncle, si je trahis mon père. Je les regarde, ne sachant pas quoi. Quelle côté choisir ?

Les deux batailles - mon père déchaînant des années de colère et de jalousie refoulées, oncle Thor n'ayant d'autre choix que de se défendre. Je reste là, impuissante les regarde se battre, sauvagement. Mon père tire sur Gungnir, envoyant oncle Thor glisser sur le sol et frappant Mjolnir de sa main. Le marteau vole dans le Bifrost en direction de Jotunheim. Thor lève la main vers son marteau, tente de la lui rappeler, de le garder dans ce royaume, mais le Bifrost est trop puissant. Mjolnir disparaît dans le maelström alors que Thor lui-même glisse vers le Bifrost. Je m'approche de lui.

" Si tu tiens tant aux Jotuns, meurt avec eux. " Dit mon père, froidement.

Le Bifrost étend chaque cellule du corps de Thor, essayant de l'entraîner. Il est presque avalé par le vortex, quand j'attrape sa main.

" Lara, non ! " cria mon père.

Je tire de tout mes force sur le bras de mon oncle pour l'éloigner mon oncle du Bifrost, mais il est trop loure. Je sens que je transpirer. Mon oncle tend la main libre vers le Bifrost. Mon père me prend, me force à laisser la main de mon oncle et me porté sur épaule. Je me bats pour le libérer de son emprise, mais ça à pour seule résultat qu'il resserrer son emprise sur moi.

" Arrête ça, Lara. " Dit mon père, avertissement.

Je grimace, mon père m'appeler toujours _ma chérie_, il m'appeler _Lara _quand il était en colère contre moi.

Je vois avec soulagement MJOLNIR revient dans le maelstrom, dans la main de Thor. Le marteau le libère. Mon père essaie avec sa main qui tiens le Gungnir de lui tirer un autre coup, mais Thor prend l'air, se dirige rapidement vers son frère. Alors mon père me poser sur sol et se concentré sur mon oncle. Ils se précipitent à travers le dôme de l'Observatoire et atterrissent violemment sur le pont Rainbow. Je les suivie, en courent. Alors oncle Thor est debout et s'approche du pont, je vois mon père pendre du bord du pont, le regarder désespérément. Mais je vois le vrai Loki se matérialise derrière lui, je réalise que le Loki qui est pendu du bord du pont est illusion.

" Non, oncle, ce n'est pas- " Dis-je.

Trop tard, oncle Thor se penche pour attraper le poignet de l'illusion de son frère, mais sa main passe dans celle du faux Loki. En ce moment, le VRAI LOKI marche derrière lui. Mon oncle se retourne tandis que mon père le blesse à la poitrine avec Gungnir. Mon père soulève oncle Thor dans les airs, empalé sur la lance, et le lance sur le pont. Oncle Thor saignant, se met à genoux. Mon père se précipite derrière lui pour l'achever, quand Thor balance son marteau. Cela passe à travers lui. Instantanément, un autre Loki apparaît à côté de lui, Thor balance son marteau, mais c'est aussi une illusion. Loki après que Loki apparaisse, Thor se balançant inutilement à chacun d'eux, ne prenant jamais contact. Je fronce les sourcils. J'avais pris ma décision.

Thor retombe sur ses genoux. Les Lokis sourient alors qu'ils lèvent leurs lances et l'entourent.

" Assez avec tes illusion, père. " Dis-je, froidement.

J'utiliser ma magie pour faire disparaître les illusions de mon père, trop c'était trop. Tous se dissipent dans le néant, à l'exception d'un seul - le vrai Loki - qui me regard trahis, je savais que quand j'avais défendu Thor de mon père, j'avais choisis le côté de mon oncle dans leur lutte. Mon oncle profite de ce moment de discrétion, pour frappe mon père avec le Mjolnir, le renverse. Thor s'approche de son frère, allongé sur le dos, hébété. Mon père gémit, se prépare au pire, Thor met Mjolnir sur la poitrine pour l'empêche de bouge et s'éloigne.

Mon père ouvre les yeux, essaie de se lever, mais ne peut pas. Il a l'air confus, puis voit le problème - Mjolnir repose sur sa poitrine. En lutte comme il le peut, Loki ne peut pas l'enlever. Il est cloué au sol. Il me regarde, blessé. Je me dirige vers mon oncle, en ignorant mon père.

" Alors tu le choisis sur ton propre père, Lara. " Dit mon père, fatigue.

Je l'ignore, oncle Thor regarde autour de lui désespérément - le Bifrost qui tire vers Jotunheim, gagnant en force, devant la poussée d'énergie passant par le pont. Il ne sait plus quoi faire. Et moi non plus, je n'avais pas aucune idée de quoi faire. Mon père le regarde avec suffisance.

" Lara, tu crois que Thor peut te protège des géants de glace, alors qu'il veut les sauver. " cria mon père.

Je l'ignore à nouveau.

" Regarde-toi, le puissant Thor. De toutes tes forces, à quoi te sert-il maintenant ? " cria mon père.

Oncle Thor sait que mon père a raison. Il est impuissant pour arrêter ce qui se passe. Il baisse les yeux sur le pont sous ses pieds, sous l'effet de la force et de la vitesse de l'énergie du Bifrost qui alimente l'observatoire. Puis je vois sur son visage qu'il a une idée. Je comprends quel est son idée, il veut détruit le pont. Mais la femme qu'il aime vive sur la Terre, et si il détruit le pont, il ne la reverra plus jamais. Je remarque mon oncle réalise aussi la même chose. Mon oncle tend la main vers mon père, convoquant Mjolnir. Le marteau va voler à sa portée. Mon père a l'air confus.

" Garde à un oeil sur ton père, Lara. " Dit mon oncle.

Je mets derrière lui pour le protège de mon père. Je grimace de douleur à l'idée que je dois protège mon oncle de mon père. L'idée me brise le coeur. Comment sommes-nous arriver là ? Mon oncle soulève Mjolnir dans les airs. Des nuages se forment au-dessus de lui, le tonnerre gronde. Des éclairs se détachent de son marteau, alors qu'il y dirige le pouvoir de l'orage, puis - Il frappe Mjolnir sur le pont Rainbow. Le coup est massif, provoquant un grondement sur tout le pont, secouant l'observatoire comme un tremblement de terre. Une fissure apparaît à l'endroit où le coup a été porté. Mon père se lève.

" Arrête ! Lara, arrête-le. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Thor ?! " Dit mon père.

Oncle Thor lève à nouveau le marteau, l'abaisse plus fort. BOOM! La fissure grossit. L'énergie du Bifrost commence à s'écouler.

" Si tu détruit le pont, tu ne la reverra jamais ! Lara, tu ne pourra jamais visité la Terre. " Dit mon père, désespéré.

Je soupire, il avait raison. Mon oncle ne reverra jamais la femme qu'il aime. Je ne pourrais jamais visité la Terre. Mon oncle m'avait de leur visité sur la Terre, il y plus de 1000 ans, et depuis je rêve d'y aller, mais mon père ne voulait pas. Une fois d'y derrière son dos, il l'avait sûre, je pense Heimdall qu'il lui avait dire. Il m'avait punir interdit d'utiliser ma magie pendant plusieurs jours. Mon père attrape Gungnir, court vers nous, s'arrête devant car j'étais derrière Thor dos à lui. Mon père ne voulait pas me blessé.

" Bouge, Lara. " Ordonna mon père.

" Non. " Dis-je.

" Pardonne-moi, Jane. " Murmura mon oncle.

Jane, la femme que mon oncle aime s'appeler Jane.

" Lara ! " Dit mon père, avertissement.

Mon oncle lève Mjolnir une dernière fois, attirant des éclairs de tous les côtés et l'attaquant d'un coup terrible et terrible: krakaboom! Le Bifrost se brise, l'énergie de l'arc-en-ciel en éclate. Nous sommes projetés dans les airs par la force de l'explosion. Une vague de destruction avance le long du pont en direction de l'observatoire, le séparant au fur et à mesure. Alors que nous tombons ensemble, j'arrive, je ne sais comment à mettre ma main sur le pont où ce qu'il reste du pont, qui à moitié détruit, je prend la main de mon oncle avec ma main libre, Thor saisit une extrémité de Gungnir, tandis que mon père saisit toujours l'autre.

Je soupire de soulagement ils n'étaient pas tombe dans le vide, mais mon soulagement disparu très vite, car mon oncle et mon père étaient très loure. Je devais utiliser toute mes forces pour les tenir et ne pas laisser mon emprise sur le pont brise, ça me demande beaucoup d'énergie et me fatigue. Je vois horreur, ma main qui sur le pont, comment a glisser. J'essais de garde m'emprise, mais j'ai de plus en plus du mal à tenir, j'ai crampe dans mes mains, ma main glisse de plus en plus, bientôt, il ne reste plus mes doigts sur le pont.

" Je ne peut plus tenir. " Dis-je, en grimaçant de douleur.

" Tiens bon, Lara. " Dit mon oncle.

Je ne peut pas tenir, je n'ai plus la force. J'ai mal aux mains, je suis fatigué.

" Je suis désodé. " Murmurai-je, alors que mes doigts glisse.

Nous tombons tous les trois vers le tonnent de l'énergie du Bifrost. J'avais échoue à sauver ma famille. Nous allons mourir ou tombe dans un endroit inconnu. Je pense que nous allons dans l'espace. J'aurai du tenir plus le pont. J'ai échoue parce que je n'étais pas force.

Quand une main attrape ma main, alors que mon autre main tenir toujours la main de oncle Thor qui tenir Gungnir tandis que mon père se tenait à l'autre bout. Je lève les yeux, choquée pour la personne qui nous avait sauver.

C'était mon grand-père.

Debout au bord du pont cassé, sorti de l'Odinsleep, il retrouva toute sa force.

" Grand-père. " Dis-je, choqué.

" Je te tiens, Lara. " Dit mon grand-père.

Mon père me regarde.

" J'aurais pu le faire pour toi, ma chérie. " Dit mon père.

Puis il regarde son père.

" J'aurais pu le faire pour toi, père. Pour nous tous. " Dit mon père.

Mon père examine le visage de son père, je sais qui cherche une sorte d'approbation, une sorte de rédemption, mais tout ce qu'il voit, c'est de la déception et du regret.

" Non, Loki, non. " Dit mon grand-père, déçu.

' _Quoi que tu fait, je serai toujours fière de toi, ma chérie. Je t'aime._ ' Dit mon père dans ma tête.

Je baisser les yeux pour le regarde.

' _Je t'aime aussi, papa._ ' Dis-je.

Mais après tout qu'il avait fait, tout le mal et la trahis, il reste toujours mon père, je l'aime.

' _Je suis contente. Prend soin de toi._ ' Dit mon père.

' _Ne pas._' Dis-je, en supplient.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il aller, je sais que je ne vais pas aime.

' _Adieux, ma chérie._ ' Dit mon père.

Mon père regarde, tristement, et laisse le Gungnir.

" NON PAPA. " criai-je, horrifier.

" Non, Loki ! " cria mon oncle, horrifier aussi.

J'aurai voulu pouvoir l'empêche de tombe dans l'espace. Mais si je la lache la main qui tiens la main de mon grand-père, mon oncle et moi tomberons aussi. Et si je lache l'autre main qui tiens la main de mon oncle, il tombera aussi dans l'espace. Dans les deux, car je condamnera mon oncle dans l'espace, et je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon oncle aussi comme j'étais entrain de perdre mon père, alors que je regarder, impuissante, mon père tomber dans le torrent précipité de l'énergie Bifrost. Il l'emporte avec les débris du pont et de l'observatoire, disparaissant à l'abri des regards.

Mon regard ne quitter jamais l'espace, ne prêtre pas attention quand mon grand-père me tire sur le pont, ni quand il la main de mon oncle qui était dans ma main ou tire aussi mon oncle sur le pont. Vidange, Thor retombe dans les bras de son père. J'étais choqué. Je n'arrive pas à croise. Je m'attends à tout moment qu'il arrive et qu'il dit que le Loki qui était tombe dans le vide était une illusion, mais rien ne se passe pas. Rien, mon père ne viendra pas, parce que c'était une illusion. Je mets mes mains sur la bouche, en réalise enfin, l'horrifier vérité. Je l'ai perdu, je l'ai perdu mon père.

" C'est fini. " Dit mon grand-père, tristement.

J'ai sentis de l'eau sur mes main, et réalise que je pleurais. Mon oncle me prend dans ses bras, pour me rassurer.

* * *

Le demain soir, après tout cette merde, tout le monde fait la fête, sauf moi. J'étais sur le balcon du salon dans les appartement de mon père, mais d'ici je peux les entendre faire la fête les trois guerriers étaient en train de raconter leur bataille avec le destroyer, je grimace. Je m'étais excuser aux trois guerriers et Sif pour ne pas les avoir cru pour mon père, mais si j'avais encore du mal à y crois, ils avaient dit qu'ils comprennent que je ne les croyais pas pour la trahison de mon père car justement c'était mon père. Je m'étais aussi excuser pour refuser de les aider à ramener à mon oncle à Asgard et leur dit pourquoi, ils avaient qu'ils m'accepter mais pour avoir du sang de géant de glace. Je leur ai remercie et puis je partie.

Je ne pouvais pas supporte d'être avec eux, alors qu'ils sont tous la fête. La fête pour le retour de leur prince héritier et la perte du prince déchu. Après la perte de Loki, tous le monde a sûre, je ne sais comment, que mon père était un traître et qu'il avait y envoyer le destroyer pour essaie de tuer son propre frère et leurs amis, qui avait réussi à tuer son frère, et que Mjolnir avait volé dans sa main, le rendent digne, le ramener à la vie, lui rendent son immortalité. Alors après avoir tout ça, ils étaient heureux que mon père avait disparu. Je ne le supportais pas qu'ils sont heureux pour le perte de mon père. Malgré tout qu'il avait faire, il reste toujours mon père, je l'aime. J'étais aussi furieux contre lui, pour avoir tuer mon oncle, j'étais déçu. Mais il me manquer aussi.

J'étais utiliser ma magie pour crée une fumée est crée un cheval dans la fumée. Quand j'étais enfant, mon père racontait des histoires Asgard, à l'heure du couche, et au temps il utilisait sa magie pour crée les gens et leur action dans une fumée qu'il avait crée. Il m'appris à faire du cheval. J'aime faire du cheval, encore avec lui, c'était notre moment père/fille. Je soupire de tristesse en sachent que plus jamais, nous serons du cheval en ensemble. Il me manquer.

" C'est beau. " Dit une voix familière derrière moi.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourne pour que c'était mon oncle. Je reconnaître sa voix partout.

" C'est un hommage à mon père. " Dis-je.

Mon oncle s'approche de moi, s'appuyer sur la rambarde du balcon.

" Il aura aime. " Dit mon oncle.

Je soupire.

" Ma mère m'a dit pour que ton père est un géant de glace, le fils biologique du Laufey, donc que tu es moitié-géant de glace. " Dit mon oncle.

Je le regarde tristement, me demande comment il avait tout l'histoire, et si nous haine, mais je ne vois ni de haine ni de furieux contre mon père et moi.

" Tu doit nous haine, maintenant. " Dis-je.

Mon oncle avait l'air surpris et choqué que je dit ça.

" Je ne te haine pas, ni ton père. Géants de glace ou pas, toi et ton père êtes ma famille. " Dit mon oncle.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, et voir, la sincérité, l'amour pour sa famille, la protection. Il était sincère, pensent vraiment ce qu'il a dit, il aime mon père et moi comme son frère et sa nièce. Et dit que j'avait eu tellement peur de sa réaction. Maintenant ça ma peur me semblait ridicule.

" Je croyais que tu ne nous acceptera jamais quand tu sera que nous sommes des géants de glace. Parce que tu a dit un jour que les géants de glace étaient des monstres, et après ton couramment a été interrompue que tu allais brise leur esprit. " Admis-je.

Mon oncle me regarde avec culpabilité et triste.

" Je suis désolé que mes paroles contre les géants de glace, t'en faire crois que je n'accepterais jamais toi et ton père dans la famille. Je ne vous haine jamais. Tu es ma nièce et ton père est mon frère, ma famille. Je me soucis de vous deux. " Dit mon oncle, sincère.

J'étais choqué, mon oncle s'était excuser. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main, le nombre de fois que mon oncle s'était excuser. Cette femme, Jane, l'avait changer et bien, l'avait plus humilié, plus sage, plus indulgent. J'avais envier de la rencontre un jour, la femme qui capture le coeur de mon oncle.

" Tu as changer. " Admis-je.

Il sourire tristement.

" Un peu trop tard. " Dit mon oncle.

Il parler de mon père et du fait qu'il l'avait blessé avec ses commentaire comme 'Reste ta place', alors que mon père aura du être son égal. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard pour il s'excuser et traiter son frère comme son égal.

" Mon père est toujours en vie, je le sens. " Admis-je.

Je le sens qu'il est vivant. Je ne savais pas comme, peut-être était à causer notre lieu père/fille ou notre lieu télépathie ou une autre chose. Je ne savais pas vraiment, mais il était en vie, je le sens. J'étais sûre de ça.

" Alors, nous le trouvons, je le jure. " Jura mon oncle.

Je le prend dans mes bras.

A suivre ... dans ... Le choix de Lara


End file.
